Double Magi (Moved To SnaffleFlux Fanfic Account)
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Aladdin and his twin sister once made a promise to each other in the Room of Fortitude, promising each other that when they got out, they would journey the world together. But apparently whoever was in control had other plans. Follow the journey, struggle, and destiny of Jasmine. Possible OC X Character (In later chapters) Rated T in case. MOVED TO NEW FANFIC ACCOUNT: SnaffleFlux
1. Prologue- I'm Sorry

**Revised: Sunday, May 8th 2016**

**HOI TO ALL MAH PEEPS! **

**New readers: Thank you guys for giving my story a chance! I would love some reviews and critiques, nice ones though, if possible. Flames will be used to fuel Jasmine's future sass!**

**To everyone else: HEEEEEEEEEEEEY~! You are now reading the final revisions for ARC 1 of Double Magi! I'm really sorry to say that it has literally taken me three years to finish ARC 1. I am very, very, very ashamed of that. And I am going to make sure ARC 2 (hopefully) does not take that long. It's just that so much stuff has been going on in my life from surgery to the death of half of my family in a car crash. BUT! I am pulling through and using this as a coping mechanism so... Anyways, I'll try to keep things light and I hope you enjoy the revised version. The start of ARC 2 will be up soon enough after I finish with revisions.**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Prologue: I'm Sorry~**

_"If I'm going to be locked _up in a place like this for the rest of my life, I'd rather die!" The boy's voice echoed through the air, cutting off in breathy pants from his outburst of power. Next to him huddled his twin, a girl with the same long blue braid that trailed to the floor and ice blue eyes that stared up at him with a mix of utter shock and horror at her brother's actions.

Glistening tears slid down twin cheeks, both sets of eyes moving to stare up at the blue giant that shielded them with his body as bits of rubble fell from above, knocked loose from the boy's power release.

"Hey, answer me... Just who are we?"

The giant straightened slightly, his body towering over the twins' own. "Please forgive me," his deep voice rumbled. "I am not at liberty to tell you."

The boy's head lowered in defeat, sniffling as hiccupping as a sob shook his shoulders. Beside him, his sister watched him, her own eyes sorrowful, but held more worry for her brother. She hated not being able to do anything for him. She had no answers to the questions they've been asking since the day they were conscious enough to ask. Wrapping her thin arms around his frail waist, she pulled him to her in a hug in the hopes that it would help even a little bit.

"That being said," the giant continued. "If it be your fervent desire, I can wield the power of this Sacred Temple and grant you each one wish of your choosing." he rose to his full height and a light started to shine behind him, blocking the giant's facial features. The light cascaded from the hole in the ceiling from which the rubble fell from the boy's power.

The light seemed to be a star. A wish. A bright world that could illuminate their hopes. The twins could each have a wish! They could finally choose to leave this room! The twins looked up at their guardian with intensely hopeful gazes.

"My kings, my innocent Magi. Your wish is my command." The star behind the giant seemed to grow brighter, darkening their guardian's features even more. "A vast array of riches... The power to rule over billions of stars... even eternal life if you so desire."

The faces of the twins grew brighter with hope at each word, until he continued.

"All of these wished will take place outside of the Room of Fortitude and you may not wish to leave until it is your time has come to."

The faces of both brother and sister grew downcast at these words, their heads bowing in utter defeat and acceptance as their disappointed tears mingled together on the floor.

The great giant allowed a moment to cry themselves out before speaking again. "Now, what is it that you wish?"

The children wiped their eyes and exchanged a glanced, nodding once in agreement before the boy spoke up.

"I wish..."

~.~.~.~.~

It was hot... no... _boiling_. That was the only way to explain this sweltering heat that pounded on the body of a girl that seemed to be around twelve years of age.

Sweat poured down her forehead as the sun slowly cooked her as she walked through the baker sand. Her feet burned as she dragged them through the seemingly endless pool of desert and she wished constantly to have something to cover them. The girl's mind was in a heated daze, unsure of even the direction she was going in let alone the fact that she was walking in a place that she knew nothing about.

She refrained from hugging her arms over her sunburned shoulders and instead tugged the end of her white turban loose from her head and used it to shield her face. The girl was exhausted. She had no clue as to how long shed been wandering through this fruitless desert, but the memory of three freezing nights etched itself in the back of her mind.

She was starving, but her thirst was overbearing. Her tongue was dry and stuck to the roof of her mouth as she kept licking her lips, hoping to wet them. She felt light headed and delusional, and they glare from the sun did not help. Mirage after mirage tormented her mind as she searched for any signs of her missing brother.

The girl paused for breath at the foot of a large sand dune and looked up, wondering if she even had the strength to climb it. It was far too wide to go around and the sand would surely burn her hands and her feet were already numb from the amount of heat they'd already been exposed to.

Thankfully, though, there were some parts of her body that did not have to deal with the sun's harsh glare.

Around her chest was a thick white bandage that attached around her neck with a thin golden collar while a golden bangle adorned her the upper part of her right arm and another on her left forearm. Her legs were covered in a pair of thick and fluffy white şalvar pants that tied with a tan sash around her exposed waist.

Covering her long blue braid was her turban, wrapped somewhat neatly over her head with a small red gem attached and sitting right in the middle of her forehead.

She sighed tiredly and looked around, trying in vain to find another way around the dune. There wasn't, so she steeled herself and started to climb the harsh slope.

The girl clutched at the burning sand, wishing she still had the energy to fly her turban over the desert. If she did, she would probably already be in a town or village by now, but the minute she felt exhausted, her turban tumbled from beneath her and she landed hard in the sand. She'd tried several more times since then to fly, each time ending in failure.

She yelped suddenly as her feet slipped and she slid all the way back down the dune, landing heavily on her side. Spitting out a mouthful of sand, she tried to pull herself up again, but her arms collapsed beneath her and she was back on her side, body shaking with exhaustion. She was running out of what little strength she had left and was starting to get the feeling that she was not going to make it.

_No. _She _had _to make it. She _had _to find her brother. They promised they would journey the world together!

Something fluttered against her nose and she blinked, trying to decide if she was hallucinating again or not. A tiny golden and shining bird floated right next to her nose, a little humming noise coming from it. The girl stared at it, intrigued as she realized this was not the first time it has appeared to her. Several times, it came to her, coaxing her in a specific direction or just giving her some company, but it would always disappear soon after and she was left alone again. This time, it fluttered frantically around her face, floating upwards before diving back to her nose then repeated the same process a few times.

"You want me to get up?" The girl rasped, her voice barely more than a whisper. The little creature seemed insistent, hovering towards the dune then floating back to her.

"Alright." She murmured. If it wanted to lead her somewhere, who was she to stop it? No matter how tired, sore, and thirsty she was. Wearily, she pulled her arms beneath her and pushed herself up. She stood and started to once again climb the dune, following the golden creature that took up the lead in front of her.

The girl slipped twice, but didn't fall either time. she ignored the burning sand and continued on until she finally stood straight at the top. And what she saw gave her hope.

_Green. _Where there was green, there was shade and where there was shade, there was water and food, and possibly people.

The little bird fluttered towards the distant copse of trees and the girl now happily followed after it, almost sliding down the other side of the dune in her haste. She pushed the last of her strength through her body... and she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And with each step she was sure it wasn't a mirage.

But then she slowed as she got closer. Her smile slipped from her face a moment later along with all hope.

It wasn't a true mirage, just slightly. The green wasn't a copse. It was instead a single, dying tree. Her energy suddenly left her and she collapsed to her knees a few feet away from it, the little bird fluttering into nothingness next to the hopeless tree.

It was over, the girl thought. She was done for now.

She crawled to the tree and leaned her back against it, tipping her head back to look up at its dead branches. A last drop of water, a small crystal tear, rolled down her cheek and evaporated against the sand as she closed her eyes, exhaustion finally taking it toll and pushed her mind into unconsciousness.

A last thought floated through her mind just before she gave up and it echoed continuously through her dreams.

_I'm sorry... Aladdin._

* * *

**X~ Thanks for reading! As said before, this chapter and the next few (if they have a revision date at the top) are a revised version of the originals and I hope they are better than before. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, if you don't mind! Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story, if you are continuing. Sayonara Baka! ~X**


	2. Chapter One- Wait For Me

**Another revision! Yay! I'm on a roll! I hope you guys like this better than the last version of this! Once again, just to let you know for the people that are restarting this story incase they forgot a few things: I am changing things up. If you don't know, you will be confused. If you know someone that doesn't know, let them know. Okay, enough jibber-jabber. Here you go and enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~Chapter One: Wait For Me~**_

**"**_**I'm**__** sorry... Aladdin."**_

_There was no more heat_... well... maybe a little bit, but it wasn't the burning glare from before. It was a comfortable warmth almost as if she were being wrapped in a soft blanket.

The dazed girl's eye lids fluttered open and her ice blue gaze was met with the white canvas top of a tent. Confusion washed over her mind as she weakly sat up, the colorful woolen blanket that was on her body crumpling from her chest and into her lap.

Slowly, she looked around, her eyes looking for any clue as to where she was. The tent was spacious, large enough for the cot she laid on and two others along with a small wooden writing desk, and a carpeted sitting space with cushions.

The floor, other than the carpeted part, was plain sand, but no heat rose from it as it probably did outside of the tent.

The blue haired girl sat up farther and moved the blanket off of her legs to drag them to the side of the cot and allow them to hang off of the side. Her toes barely reached the cool sandy ground.

It was then that she noticed a smaller table next to the head of her cot. It held a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of fruit.

It was obviously left for her. Immediately, the dehydrated girl grabbed for the water and started to drink it down as fast as she could to quench her growing thirst.

She started to feel dizzy from how fast she was drinking it and slowed down her sips a bit until she finished, her stomach growling in appreciation.

When she set the cup on the table, she let out a sigh of relief before glancing at the bowl of fruit. A ripe pear caught her eyes and she picked it up, sinking her teeth into its sweet flesh. Food and water had never tasted so good! It was delicious!

She finished it off in a few swift bites, feeling more alive than she had in the past few days.

After a moment of letting relief wash over her, she set the core on the table and was about to get up when a sweet smell drifted through the air and she felt eerily sleepy.

The girl's eyes widened a moment before her eye lids started to droop and her head nodded against her chest. Before long, she was asleep sitting up.

Just be for she gave way to the comforting darkness, she felt something, or someone, lift her body and lay her down so she was not sitting up.

Her eyes fluttered a moment as she tried to see who it was. A soft smile was the last thing she saw before her head was laid gently on the cot and she was out like a light.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"I wonder who she is..." A woman's soft voice cut through the darkness of the young girl's mind.

"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea." Then there was a man's voice. It reminded the girl of Ugo in a way.

"Well, you keep your crazy ideas. She should be waking up soon so I'll go get some more water for her." There was the woman's again. Soft footsteps reached the girl's ears and she slowly opened her eyes. After a moment of staring at the tent ceiling, she sat up with a gasp.

"Ah! So the child is awake!" Came the Ugo- like voice. The girl turned her head towards the desk at the head of her cot. A middle-aged man sat in the wooden chair that was next to it.

She stared at him, searching for signs of the possible malice that Ugo warned her and her brother about, but nothing about the golden birds around him told her that he had evil intent.

She relaxed a bit and he spoke, "You must be a special girl to have the Rukh circling you like that," He chuckled. " and to have survived that walk through the desert."

The man was dressed in a white and burgundy robe with a white turban around his head. In his right hand, he held a carved wooden cane with an inset ruby and his left held a half eaten mango.

"Is that what they are called?" The girl asked, glancing at the tiny birds that seemed to be everywhere now. The man laughed suddenly.

"Aha! I knew it! You can see them too! But this can only mean..." He trailed off.

The girl looked taken aback momentarily at his outburst, but then just stared at him in confusion. She was just about to ask him what he meant by that when the tent flap opened and a woman walked in, holding an animal skin bag that seemed to be filled with a liquid.

"Good, she's awake. I was worried there for a bit." She walked across the sandy room to where the girl sat.

This new woman was pretty. She was dressed in a pea green top with elbow length sleeves along with a matching skirt that tied on one side with a slit running down the leg to her knees, exposing the skin there.

As she walked, her ankles jingles with the tiny silver bells that were attached to an anklet. Her white blonde hair cascaded down her back in straight waves, ending in a silver bell tie at the bottom of her hair.

For some reason, the girl felt oddly drawn to the woman's chest. Her boobs were huge! The girl felt a moment of envy. She was still flat chested and she knew it would be a while before she grew at all.

"Here." The woman said and handed the bag of liquid to the girl. She took it and opened the top, drinking greedily from it. "Slow down," the woman berated. "Don't make yourself sick."

The girl did slow, but only for a moment and handed the bag back when she felt satisfied.

The woman took it back and put her hands on her hips. "Now, can you tell us what you were doing out in the middle of that desert by yourself?"

The older man chuckled. "Orlene, give the girl a break. She just woke up. Ask an easy question first."

The woman gave him a hard look before turning a softer gaze on the child that sat in front of her.

"Alright then. What's your name?"

"Jasmine. What's yours?" Came the answer. Jasmine looked up at the white- blonde woman and tan haired man expectanly.

"I'm Orlene." The woman pointed to herself then at the man. "And this lump over here is my father, Gaziim."

Orlene paused a moment before continuing in a softer voice. "Now, what were you doing out there? You are a child, a _girl._ You would have been easy prey for slave traders."

Jasmine looked down at her hands in her lap. "I was looking for my brother."

"Let me guess, Aladdin?" Gaziim spoke. Hope filled Jasmine and she turned on him. "Yes! Have you seen him?"

The man sadly shook his head and her hope deflated. "You were just mumbling his name in your sleep."

"Oh..." Jasmine was silent for a moment before curiosity got the best of her. "What are slave traders?" She asked.

Orlene looked surprised. "T- they capture people and sell them to other people for money. The ones sold can't do anything about it and are forced to do whatever their owners tell them."

"Oh..."

Her attention was pulled away from the older woman and man and towards the tiny golden birds that suddenly converged on her, moving around frantically. _They're doing it again._ Jasmine thought, watching them. _Do they __want__ me to continue after Aladdin? _

"I know, I know," She murmured to them, hoping that was the case. "I need to find him."

She looked at one in particular, the same one that led her to the tree and ultimately save her life. She didn't know how she knew it was the same one, she just did.

Gaziim's interest seemed to spike and he leaned towards Jasmine. "Are you being led by the Rukh?"

Jasmine nodded slowly, watching the golden birds as they fluttered around the tent in an insane whirlwind.

Orlene looked between her father and the girl they found with a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but Gaziim just ignored her and watched the blank faced child.

Jasmine gave a start and looked away from the Rukh. "Thank you for your help, but I need to get going." She started to climb off of the bed, but Orlene kept her from even putting one foot on the ground.

"Oh no you don't. You just recovered and I'm not going to have you going back out there just to die!"

But Jasmine pushed against her. "I need to find my brother though!"

Orlene pressed her back. "Your brother can wait. You won't be able to find him if you die! There's a sandstorm coming and you wouldn't last ten minutes out there!"

"She's right, Jasmine. The air smells dry and the wind is picking up. At least stay with our caravan until the storm lets up." Gaziim tried to put reason into the somewhat stubborn girl's head.

Jasmine thought for a moment and sat back on the cot.

Her strength was back and she'd be able to fly a few days on her turban, ut that was outside of a sandstorm. If she was caught in one she definitely wouldn't make it. Aladdin was waiting for her, she just knew it.

Jasmine nodded slowly and looked up at Orlene. "Alright..."

Orlene finally smiled and clasped her hands together. "Good. I'll go tell the others." She moved to the fruit bowl that was still on the table and grabbed a bright red apple and tossed it to Jasmine. The blue haired girl caught it easily.

"Eat some more and then drink, _slowly._" The older woman emphasized the word before turning and walking out of the tent just as the wind started to pick up again.

Jasmine silently looked away and down at the apple in her hands.

_Wait for me, Aladdin._

* * *

**X~ Sorry for the few time skips I will have in every chapter. Also- sorry if you think a chapter is short. It feels short to me when I write it, I know, but this is where the chapters end and I will be good to you guys every once in a while and give you guys some 3,000 word chapters. Let me know what you thought, favorite and review, etc, the same thing all other writers on here ask for... Sayonara Baka and stay tuned for the next chapter! ~X**

**P.S. This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong story hopefully so our little naïve blue haired Baka Oc will have a while to find her brother.**


	3. Chapter Two- A Bit Longer

**Another revision! Hi! I need to shut up now! Okay, once again, another revision. Hope it's better, blah, blah, blah. The next chapter is an Author's Note, ignore it please. That was published before this revision and it was stating the reason for my hiatus. Ignore it please. The newest chapter should come right after so just go one. Anyways, here you go and enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: Just A Bit Longer~**_

**"**_**Wait for me, Aladdin."**_

Jasmine huddled beneath the blanket Orlene allowed her to use during the time she was to stay with the caravan, until the sandstorm passed.

When the storm first came, it was loud and everything was dark. She realized that she was glad that she wasn't out there during that time, but she worried for her brother now. What if he was out there, caught in that rage too?

Of course, this worry was ceased by Orlene who explained that the sandstorms didn't happen every where at the same time. Jasmine's worries were still for a little while.

Just before the storm started, Gaziim when back to his own tent to work on something during the storm, leaving Orlene and Jasmine to share the tent together.

The two were wary of each other at first, but quickly warmed up to one another until they were almost sisters.

Now, what seemed to be four days (or more) into the storm, Jasmine had learned so much about the world from the older woman, but Orlene's knowledge was at its limit and the two were utterly bored.

Now, they each lay in their own cots, pulled side to side, staring up at the tent ceiling.

Though there was a small space between their cots, Jasmine still found herself cuddled up to Orlene, her head laying on the woman's upper arm, dozing and knowing that the blonde woman didn't mind.

"I know a way to get of boredom, stories. How about you tell me about your brother and the... _Room of Fortitud_e you mentioned before?" Orlene smiled down at the girl dozing against her.

Jasmine opened her eyes and looked up at Orlene and smiled as well, nodding in agreement. "M'kay."

She took a breathe and traced circles in the air tiredly. "It was lonely, spacey, and filled with many books. Too many to count. If I didn't have Aladdin there, I may have gone insane." Jasmine put her hand back down and laid it across her stomach.

"We didn't where the Room was in the world or who we were, besides us being brother and sister, twins. Aladdin, as I told you before, is really nice. We took care of each other. We promised to journey the world together as soon as we were allowed out... but when we finally were... I couldn't find him. I don't know how long I looked, but then I got and tired and was stranded the the desert. Then you found me... I guess..."

Jasmine could tell Orlene didn't believe her about the _Room _and as she looked up at the woman's face, she saw skepticism. Though, it was probably the same look Jasmine had on her face when she first started to read stories of the places outside of the Room of Fortitude. Now, after seeing the endless desert that was once described, she had a feeling a lot more of it was true.

"Do you know what magoi is? My father keeps mentioning the _Rukh _and _magoi,_ but never really explained."

"Hm..." Jasmine sat up and scooted into her own cot to allow Orlene to sit up. She placed her hands behind her head and looked upwards. "I don't know too much about magoi, except that it is the energy in everyone's bodies that allow them to use magic... or it is their life force. Magic users use it for spells, but only those with vast amounts of magoi can use magic. Those with a little can't... I think."

Orlene furrowed her eyebrows at this. Jasmine knew it wasn't a very good explanation, but she wasn't sure how to explain it.

Then her eyes widened a bit as she remembered something. In a book she read once before, it explained that people with little magoi could not see the Rukh, but old magicians, to make people believe in the Rukh, found a way for people to see them. Jasmine furrowed her own eyebrows. Now she just had to remember how they did it.

"Jasmine?" Orlene tried to grab the child's attention, but Jasmine was deep in thought. A moment later, she remembered and leveled her eyes with the blonde woman's.

"How would you like to see the Rukh?"

Orlene's eyes widened in surprise. "See them?" She murmured. "You mean there is actually a way?" Jasmine nodded, a smile crossing her lips and Orlene nodded as well, probably thinking should would have to fake seeing them for the sake of Jasmine's stories.

Jasmine let out a breath and thought for a moment more, remembering what the old magicians did before and allowed her magoi to flare through the room. _Come on, __you__ can __show__ yourselves now._ She thought and a moment later, a wave of golden light filled the room before it dimmed. Since Jasmine could already see the Rukh, she couldn't tell if they actually did show themselves, but Orlene's awed gasp alerted her.

Jasmine's smile widened as she watched the woman stare around the room of the tent. The blonde woman gasped as the tiny glowing birds fluttered around her head and throughout the room. There were less around her for most of them surrounded Jasmine in a strange golden halo.

"So they are real...?" Orlene questioned softly, slowly holding out a hand towards the curious little creatures, but they moved away from her and her hand passed through air. Jasmine smiled widely at this. "Yep! Mr. Gaziim has never lied about them."

Orlene stared at this strange child. If these gold birds, these Rukh, were real, then maybe her father's stories, and this child's, were real too.

She was just about to ask another question when the tent entrance suddenly flew open, dust and sand spraying inside immediatly and the harsh sound of the wind blasting at their ears. Jasmine coughed, blinking the grit from her eyes as she and Orlene jumped from their cots and sprinted to the wildly flapping entrance.

They both reach for the ends and tugged it back into place against the wind, putting the heavily weighted rocks back on the edge to keep it from popping up again. While they weighed it down, though, Jasmine caught a glimpse of the outside world and realized she couldn't see an inch past her face in the storm.

Dust and sand swirled around, blinding everything from any and all sight and the blue haired girl realized that being I side of this tent was definetly better than being out in that storm on her turban.

After a few moments, they finally got the tent flap to stay down and they turned back into the room. Everything was covered in sand now, a thin layer covering the cots and cushions. Jasmine took care of dusting off the cots while Orlene checked their food and water supply, a woven canister in a corner, to make sure it wasn't dirty and was edible.

"It's all okay!" Orlene announced, turning back to Jasmine who was patting at a cushion over the sandy floor with her hand, knocking as much sand as she could off.

They both returned to the cots, Jasmine once again cuddling up to the older woman, feeling suddenly exhausted. Orlene did not mind at all and wrapped a hesitant arm around the girl. Though the woman had many questions she wanted to ask Jasmine, after all, she'd just seen something she believed to be the works of a madman's mind, but she sensed Jasmine was tired and allowed the girl to rest her head once again on Orlene's forearm.

Just before Jasmine slipped into a content doze, she realized she was happy laying here next to Orlene, but she was suddenly saddened. She would have to leave the woman if she wanted to find her brother. Orlene belonged with her caravan and father, right? Family sticks together. In the dim back of her mind, she may have realized that she found her mother figure.

_Just a bit longer, Aladdin..._


	4. Chapter Three- Don't Worry

**FINALLY! I GOT THE NEW CHAPTER UP! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT BECAUSE I GAVE IT A 1,000 MORE WORDS THAN ALL OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS! *pants for breath* That was a rush. Please enjoy this and lemme know what you think, and which arc of Magi The Labyrinth of Magic you would rather Jasmine finally see Aladdin in, not to mention who you want to see her paired up with. Judal, Ja'far, an Oc, someone else? Okay? Mebee...? Maybe. Here you go and enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS! - For those that have already read this story before, I changed the first few chapters and made them different from before so... may want to go back and read them.**

* * *

**_~Chapter Three: Don't Worry~_**

**_"Just a bit longer, Aladdin..."_**

The sandstorm outside continued its rage well into the next few days (more or less) and Jasmine soon became use to its howling racket. She finally started to sleep peacefully through the night, after finding a pillow out of Orlene's chest (heh heh), and while they were awake they told stories and drew in the sand to entertain themselves.

But it soon became dull and desolate and they slept most of the time, finding nothing else to do besides eat and singing was out of the question for Orlene (Jasmine found that out the hard way) so Jasmine sang herself.

A week passed and it became apparent that they were being burried beneath layers of wind blown sand and neither of them had any idea as to how long the storm would last. So far, it has felt like forever.

For this time, they'd dealt with many things they wouldn't originally do. Though, treating Jasmine's painful sunburn was not one of they things they wouldn't usually do, they cleaned the tent, rearranged cushions, and even made up rhymes.

But on the day their boredom was at its peak and the two girls were at their limits, they awoke to silence.

Jasmine was out of her cot as soon as she realized it with Orlene struggling it of her sleep right behind her. The blue haired girl sprinted to the tent entrance and tugged the flap out from under the weighted rocks and was greeted once again with the harsh glare of the sun. She smiled widely when sand slithered from outside and pooled inside the entrance to the tent. Outside of the tent, the sand layered to about five inches.

Jasmine dimly realized Orlene had walked up beside her and stood, looking out into the still sandy world. "Good! It's finally over!" The woman exclaimed, watching ad Jasmine joyously flung herself out of the tent to where she lay on her back on the ground, laughing. Orlene laughed as well and followed Jasmine and waved to her father and the others of the caravan who came out or their own tents to bask in the sunlight.

A few of the other young children joined Jasmine on the ground and soon, all four of them were running around chasing each other in a game of tag.

Out if the corner of her eye, Jasmine noticed Gaziim joining his daughter at the entrance to their tent, but a moment later her attention was draw by one of the children tagging her arm. She shot after him a second later.

Gaziim watched his daughter carefully, noticing how the woman watched Jasmine run and play. He soon realized that his daughter had bonded to the girl in just a few days. "You know," He looked towards the playing children. "If you like the girl that much, you should ask her to join our caravan."

Orlene gave him a sad smile and shook her head slowly. "I would... but she has her brother to get back to. You should have heard her talking about him.

Gaziim nodded at this, knowing she was right.

"Jasmine is wonderful, though. She showed me all of the things you have been trying to tell me all of these years. She showed me the Rukh... You said you wanted me to see them as a child and I never could, and now Jasmine... they are beautiful. That girl is special..." Orlene got a wistful expression on her face as she watched the young girl. "She reminds me of..." She stopped, her voice catching with sudden emotion.

Gaziim softly hushed her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest as his daughter sobbed against him. He noticed Jasmine stopping to stare at them with a questioning look on her face, but Gaziim shook his head, trying to tell her to continue to play for the moment. The girl took the hint and took off after another of the children.

"I-i just wish he... he'd survived longer," Orlene hiccuped as Gaziim wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "I know. We all do, but now, there is a little girl that needs your helpd. At least for a little while."

Orlene nodded and pulled away from her father, wiping her eyes on her sleeves, catching his small hint. "It may be years before I come back..." She murmured. Gaziim smiled solemnly. "And I will be waiting for you the whole time."

"But I don't want to leave you either... who will take care of you?"

Gaziim chuckked. "I may be old, but I can care for myself! Besides, if you ask her to join the caravan we may run into her brother at some point."

"But that could take years!"

"Did you not just say that it could be years before you get back?"

Orlene fell silent and looked towards the ground, trying to make up her mind. She would ask both questions then. Without answering her father, she called Jasmine over to them. The blue haired girl bounced to them, a mix of confusion as to why Orlene was crying and exhilaration from the game on her face. "Yes?"

Orlene took a small breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to join our caravan, Jasmine." Jasmine's smile faded.

"Join? I can't, you know that!"

Jasmine felt distraught as Orlene crouched down to hug her. "I know... but I don't want you to go yet." She pulled away, holding Jasmine at arm's length. "You can travel with us until we find Aladdin! Who knows, we might even find him in the next town!"

Jasmine pulled away from her and shook her head. "I can't... it won't be fast enough. My turban can fly faster than the caravan." Orlene gave her a confused look and Jasmine pulled her turban from her head and allowed it to spread open. A moment later, the magic fabric was floating in mid air.

Both Orlene and Gaziim stared at in wonder, the scene drawing the attention of a few caravan people. "Is... is that a dungeon tool?" Orlene questioned slowly. Jasmine shrugged. "Is don't know what a dungeon is, but I've had with me for forever. This will go faster than the caravan will... that's why I can't stay..."

Tears brimmed in Jasmine's eyes suddenly, "I have to find Aladdin, but..." The turban folded itself neatly and returned to her head as she spoke, "I don't want to leave you either... you feel like... like _family_..." Her shoulders started to shake and it looked as if she were going to cry.

It was then that Orlene made up her mind. "Fine. By I can't leave you, a little girl, by yourself. With everything happening in this world, you need an adult with you. Let me come with you." Jasmine looked surprised and Orlene repeated, "You heard me. Let me come with you. " Her eyebrows furrowed as tears slipped from the girl's eyes. "You do want me to come with you, don't you?"

Jasmine started to smile widely and she wiped at her cheeks. "Yes," She murmured. "Yes! I want you to come with me!" And with that, she flung herself onto the woman and wrapped her arms around Orlene's neck, giggling happily. Orlene, looking slightly surprised, hugged her back.

"I was starting to get bored of the caravan life anyways."

Jasmine laughed at that. Orlene smiled softly as a sudden new thought that entered her mind. This girl will be her new baby, even though she vowed never to have another child after her son died... she would care for this girl.

Gaziim watched the two and realized that he probably should have seen all of this coming. That girl was more special than anyone knew, but she was naive and needed someone to guide her. Orlene was perfect for that.

As the two had their moment, Gaziim walked into his own tent to retrieve something he'd been working on for the child since the storm started. He knew of the power she could weild. The fact that the Rukh circled and loved her wad the clincher for what he now believed. She was a Magi. There was nothing else she could be.

He picked his work up and held it over his shoulder, walking back outside. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Gaziim chuckled as he once again approached the two girls. "You may go, if that is your wish Orlene. You will be welcome back to the caravan at anytime. Both of you."

Orlene stood and hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." He hugged his daughter back before pulling away. He held out his long work to Jasmine.

"Take this with you, child. You have the capacity as a magician, but if course you would, as a Magi." Both Jasmine and Orlene looked at him in confusion, but the child too the object none-the-less.

It was a staff. One that reached to Jasmine's navel when she placed the end of it in the sand. The pole of it was pure ebony that lightened as it thinned at the top. On the top sat a perfectly cut white crystal with a wooden set holding it on the ebony pole. To many places, these materials would be very rare and expensive, but it was plentiful where Gaziim's caravan hailed from.

"I don't know what you mean, but... thank you." Jasmine dipped her head in gratitude, a strange movement from a girl so young.

"Now, I know you have to go find your brother, but I want to teach you something. From magician to magician. It will help you substantialy, I think," Gaziim continued. He momentarily looked behind him towards the other people of the caravan and motioned for Orlene and Jasmine to follow him behind the tent they shared.

He then grabbed Jasmine's attention. "I want to teach at least a small way to keep yourselves protected." The girl nodded and Gaziim motioned for Orlene to stand back. "Focus your magoi, you know how to do that right?"

Jasmine nodded slowly and Gaziim smiled enouraginly. The Rukh suddenly started to move frantically around her as if they were converging on her. Gaziim shook his head. "Your magoi. Not your Rukh. It's at your stomach. Try again."

Jasmine screwed up her face in concentration and the Rukh backed off. "Good!" Gaziim congratulated. "Now, I'm going to show you how to turn your magoi into something physical. I can only do Ice Magic, but it should help at least. Can you try?"

A nod in answer confirmed it.

"_Thalg Al-Salos!_" Both girls stepped back as Gaziim raised his own staff into the air and a large ice shard appeared above him before separating into glittering shards and spraying into the air. He allowed them to melt and they dripped over the three, cooling their skin.

"I knew you did magic, but I didn't know you could do that!" Orlene exclaimed and Jasmine stared in wonder before excitement suddenly filled her. "Can I try?" She jumped up and down in her spot and Gaziim chuckled.

"Patience. Focus your magoi again."

Jasmine did as she was told and felt... something rise from within her, something powerful and unlike anything she knew. "Now say the spell."

"_Thalg Al-Salos!_" And just like with Gaziim, an ice shard, though smaller, appeared above Jasmine and she blinked up at it happily.

"I did it!" She shouted, but her momentary loss of concentration caused the shard to fall to the ground next to her. She yelped and hopped towards Orlene.

"Good! Good!" Gaziim laughed, smiling encouragement. "There is one more thing as well. A protection circle called a _borg. _There is no spell, but your magoi will do it on its own." He allowed his magoi to flare and showed her, the strange girl copying almost immediatly.

Gaziim walked over to her and gave her a small hug. "You are now ready to face the world!"

Jasmine smiled happily and thanked him several times over, knowing that a magic like this will definetly come in handy.

_Don't__ worry, Aladdin! We'll be together soon!_

* * *

**X~ Same ending as the rest of them! More chapters coming soon! Sayonara Baka! ~X**


	5. Chapter Four- Watch For Me

**Two updates in one day! Awesome! Oh, and I have finally decided to answer a guest's review. *clears throat* I don't usually answer mean reviews, calling Jasmine a "Mary Sue" and that someone else could do better or you could or whatever and calling my story trash. 1- This is the BEGINNING of the story. Of course Jasmine is going to be underdeveloped in her personality and you posted that on the FIRST chapter. 2- I'd don't care for mean criticism. If you said it nicely and then told me about that "site" or whatever that tells you how to get around Mary Sue's, then I MIGHT have listened. **

**Now for the review answers! Finally!**

**_To Guest- Someone:_ I know there are a lot of ocs. Jasmine isn't starting out with Aladdin, much to her dismay. And I'm thinking a possible Judalx Jasmine, what do you think?**

**_To Angel-Rei-Chan1:_ Thanks! I can't wait to write about their shocked expressions. I can just see it now, "OMG ALADDIN WAS TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT HAVING A TWIN!" XD**

**_To MikoSasesko:_ Thank you for the nice criticism. I am planning on Jasmine having an opposite personality. Instead of being super nice and helpful, like Aladdin, she will be a bit more stubborn and wanting to play around more than doing work. And as for the boob quirk... well, she's her brother's twin!**

**_To NoCoffeeNoLife:_ Thanksssssss ssssso muuuuuch! And don't worry, you'll be getting a whole lot more soon.**

**_To KisaragiMaru:_ Here's your update! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**_To Pokemondemon369:_ I know right? Not to mention most of the cats I have over hyperactive kittens. As soon as I step out of my room, there they are climbing up my leg! XD**

* * *

_**~Chapter Four: Watch For Me~**_

_**"**__**Don't**__** worry, Aladdin, we'll be together soon!"**_

"Okay, so..." Jasmine rolled her eyes as Orlene went through their supplies for the trip for the hundredth time. "Water bags, check. Dried meat, check. Fruit, check, dried fruit, check, check. Extra clothes-"

Jasmine interrupted at this point, "Check!" She laughed at Orlene's surprised look and turned to the woman from where Jasmine was folding up their cots. "We have everything, and if we find something we don't have we can find it in the other towns." She laughed.

Orlene sighed and straightened from where she was leaning over the woven basket filled with all of their items. "I know that, but I don't want us to be caught somewhere without anything." The woman looked upwards to the tent ceiling above them and Jasmine heard her audibly murmur, "I wish we could take the tent too..."

"Not enough room!" Jasmine called and hauled their portable cots onto her back, pulling the rope straps over her shoulders and holding them like a backpack. Orlene sighed and did the same with their woven basket, pulling it over her own shoulders with a slight groan.

Jasmine giggled slightly. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Orlene walked over to her and patted the younger girl on the head. "I may be twenty-nine, but I'm not old yet." Jasmine stared at her. She didn't know Orlene was that old. She thought the blonde woman was way younger. She looked nineteen, or around there.

Orlene took a breath and looked around their now empty tent, still not believing that she was leaving the pretty much only life she'd ever known to go with a girl she knew almost nothing about, though the girl herself didn't know much about herself. But she also realized that she was about to go on the adventure of her life.

"Hey, Orlene?" Jasmine spoke up, scratching at her should subconsciously, her peeling skin making her itchy. "How long do you think it will take to find Aladdin?"

Orlene tapped her chin a moment, thinking. "Hm... I'm not sure. But... I know basically the direction we have to go for the next town, you said earlier that the Rukh were leading you in that direction... so if he is in the next town, a day or two."

Jasmine's shoulder sagged with relief. "That's great!" Her smiled suddenly seemed to grow wider by the second snf Orlene smiled as well, but it slipped at a sudden thought.

"But... how do you know the Rukh are leading you to your brother?"

Jasmine's smile fell, but then rose back up not a moment later. She stepped up to the tall woman. "I know they are! Where else would they lead me?"

And with that, the blue haired girl pranced from the now empty, besides Orlene, tent and enjoyed the feel of the slightly warmer sand on her feet. Before, when she was out lost in the desert by herself, she hated the feel, but now it was mildly enjoyable.

"Jasmine!" Her attention was drawn to Gaziim as he called her over to where he stood next to his travel cart and camel.

Jasmine immediately ran over to him, both of her hands on the straps to the cots over her back and ebony staff in her sash clinking against her hip as she moved towards him. She skidded to a halt in front of the caravan leader and looked up at him curiously. "All packed?" She asked.

Gaziim nodded with a slightly sad look on his face. "Yes, but I've become somewhat attached to this area after being trapped in my tent here for a few days." He gave Jasmine a small wink and she smiled. "I feel the same. In a strange kind of way." She looked back to the tent she shared with Orlene and could see the sillouhette of the woman once again checking their items. "I know I'll never forget all of this anyways."

"So what are you two planning to do, after you get to Troislav?" Jasmine started at the mention of the name of the town the two girls were going to stop at.

She scuffed her right foot on the sand and looked down. "Hopefully we would have found Aladdin... if not, we move onto the next town."

"But there are only so many coins that I gave you and they won't last forever."

Jasmine thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess that could be up to Orlene, since she knows more about the world than I do. But, hopefully we will find my brother in Troislav. And if we do.." She looked back up at Gaziim. "Everything will be better and we'll decide then."

They were silent for a moment and Jasmine could still see Orlene going through the woven basket, taking as much time as she could to make sure they had everything.

"You know, I can tell you've made my daughter very happy in the few days we've all known each other." Jasmine looked back up at Gaziim. "Really?" He nodded.

"I'll worry about her while she is gone; I'll worry for you too. But, I'm sure I won't need to worry. We'll all see each other again."

"How can you know for sure?" Jasmine questioned.

"We are all connected by the threads of destiny, Jasmine. Though you haven't been in this world for long, you are already connected to many people, the Rukh around you make sure of that. Once someone's path crosses another's, they usually cross again. So I needn't worry." Gaziim then crouched down in front of Jasmine and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't make Orlene worry, okay?"

Jasmine nodded. "You can count on me! Besides, it would worry me too if she were worried." Gaziim patted her shoulder. "Good girl. Now call that woman out here so you two can get going. The morning will be gone by the time she gets out of that tent."

Jasmine did just so and called to Orlene who poked her head out if the tent a moment later.

"Alright! Coming! I was just re-check in everything!" Orlene called and stepped from the tent and walked to where Jasmine stood with Gaziim.

"And you've taken half the morning!" Gaziim chuckled. Orlene rolled her eyes and walked to her father to hug him tightly. "I'll miss you Daddy," She murmured when Gaziim hugged back.

"And I'll miss you too. Just don't make me worry okay?"

Orlene nodded and pulled back. "Are you sure you'll be fine yourself though?"

Gaziim laughed. "Of course. I'm not an old man yet! Now you two get going. The others will take care of your tent and I will take care of everything else. Now, get going before you take the rest of the sunlight."

~.~.~.~.~

"A-Are you sure we'll be alright?" Jasmine rolled her eyes at Orlene who was stuttering about the young girl's magic turban.

Currently, Jasmine was sitting in the middle of the magic turban that was levitating a few feet off of the ground. Orlene was standing next to it on the ground, trying to figure out if it would hold her weight.

"It's fine, Orlene. Fabric can't kill you. " Jasmine laughed, holding a hand out to the woman.

"But falling can," was Orlene's answer.

"Just get on." Gaziim pushed his daughter forward, eyes sparkling in amusement. "The daylight is waning already. And I think the rest of us are excited to see two people on a flying turban rise into the sky." He waved a handing towards the small crowd of caravan people who were standing by, watching in awe and curiosity.

Orlene bit her lip and sighed, wondering if she should rethink the flying turban and just get Jasmine to ride with them to Troislav, but the girls mind was already made and Orlene realized there wasn't really any other way.

If Jasmine's twin was indeed in Troislav, then taking three days by caravan could make them miss him.

So, steeling herself, Orlene took Jasmine's outstretched hand and managed to climb onto the turban. She sat on her knees as soon as she was on and hid her nervpusness by adjusting the basket strapped on her shoulders to a more comfortable position.

Jasmine watched her from the corner of her eyes and looked down at the turban between her hands. She clutched the edge slightly, hands shaking in excitement.

"Okay, I'm ready." She heard Orlene mumured and she smiled, lifting her head. Not a moment later, they shot into the sky.

As soon as Orlene felt them going upwards, she sprang forward and gripped Jasmine around the waist, closing her eyes and screaming as they shot up.

"Good bye!" Jasmine yelled to the quickly disappearing caravan below, not even a bit bothered by the screaming woman who was gripping Jasmine's waist and pressing the portable cots onto the girl's back. Soon, she couldn't see the caravan all together and Jasmine allowed the turban to level out.

Orlene continued to grip Jasmine around the middle with both of her hands. She was terrified at the moment and as soon as they were moving upwards, her heart shot into her mouth and her stomach did nervous flips.

She didn't open her eyes once, not even when the girl she was squeezing called out her, not even when the wind stopped pulling at her body, and not even when she felt as if they stopped rising upwards.

"Orlene," Jasmine giggled slightly, remembering that she felt the same way Orlene looked when she took to the air for the first time in the Room of Fortitude. She poked to woman on her left hand.

"Come on, it's okay now. You can let go."

Orlene just admantly shook her her head against the cots and kept her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"At least open your eyes." Jasmine asked, wanting the woman to see a view she'd probably never seen in her life. Slowly, Orlene did so and peeked from beneath her eyelids. They flew open as soon as she got the first glance of what was around them.

It was wonderful! They were so high in the air, but she couldn't see the ground over the turban. Instead, all she could see was the bright blue expanse of sky all around them that seemed to lead on forever.

She leaned slightly away from Jasmine and stared around them, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jasmine asked. Orlene nodded dumly, still not believing what she was seeing. So this was what it was like to be a bird? To fly through the sky freely and enjoy this sight everyday? Quickly, her fear of falling to the ground left her and she let go of Jasmine, allowing the girl to take a deep breath.

Orlene got onto her hands and knees and somewhat stupidly looked over the edge of the turban out of curiosity and was met with the expanse of sand she'd know her whole life except... farther down below her. With a yelp, she withdrew from the edge and scrambled back into the middle of the turban, trying to gain some dignity back as Jasmine burst out laughing at her.

Orlene cleared her throat and noticed that Jasmine had slipped the cot from off of her shoulders and set them next to her so Orlene did the same with her pack basket and carefully set it at her side.

"So what do you think?" Jasmine asked, waving a hand towards the expanse of sky.  
"It's amazing... I never would have thought..." Orlene trailed off and continued to stare around her. Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "But... if you had this the entire time, why didn't you use while you were lost in the desert? "

Jasmine looked somewhat sheepish at that. "Because I'm connected to the gem on the turban, in a way. When I'm tired, the turban gets tired and looses its magic until my strength is back. So when I was weak from dehydration and hunger, it stopped working and I couldn't fly it anymore."

She looked down at the fabric and ran a hand over it. "Flying these in the Room of Fortitude was the favorite pass time me and Aladdin did. We use to race on them."

Orlene nodded once again and realized they would probably have to use the turban sparingly.

They continued on in silence, Orlene staring off into the sky and Jasmine watching the Rukh like a map. Every once in a while they would point things out to each other like a line of camel put in the distance, a possible oasis here and there, and eating a small ration of their food until the sun started to set in the distance and its harsh glare gave way to an evening sunset.

But underneath the sunset was a dark outline against the sky and Orlene recognized it immediatly.

"Look!" She rose up beside Jasmine and pointed towards the outline of a tower in the sky. "There's Troislav! We're almost there!"

Jasmine couldn't help but feel excited as she looked out towards the fast approaching city and a large grin etched itself onto her face. She urged her turban to go faster and she felt Orlene grip her at the sudden burst of speed, but instead of screaming this time, the woman was laughing.

The Rukh were now in a flurry, spiraling towards the town and Jasmine just knew that her brother was there, waiting for her.

_Watch__ for me, Aladdin. __I'm__ almost there._

* * *

**X~ Sorry if this feels like it is going slow, but I am trying to make this more of a detailed story instead of a 'throw your OC into the thick of the anime' sort of thing and it be over in 20 chapters. I'm hoping to make a sequel for this so prepare for plot twists. Maybe. Sayonara Baka and new updates tomorrow! ~X**


	6. Chapter Five- Just You Wait

**Okay, I'm being nice! I am going ahead and bringing in the THIRD chapter of the day. It's all a belated Christmas present and an apology for being gone so long. So you guys better enjoy this! Here you go!**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Just You Wait~**

**_"Watch for me, Aladdin. _****_I'm_****_ almost there!"_**

Jasmine stared wide eyed at the bright town, more like city, around her. The mud brick walls of every building looked as if they were just made hours before and there was little trash on the streets. It was nothing like the towns and cities the books in the Room of Fortitude described.

Instead of beggars, there were happy merchants with their stalls, and instead of hungry children with distended vellies from starvation, they all looked well fed and healthy as they ran around without a worry.

Even though it was night, everything was bright and active with oil lamps and torches hung up as far as the eye could see.

Jasmine stuck close to Orlene as they swerved through the many people of Troislav, all dressed in colorful robes and jewlery. She looked up at the blonde woman next to her, a big excited grin on her small face.

"So _this _is Troislav?" Orlene smiled down at her and nodded. "Hard to believe, right? But this won't last long. Troislav is relatively new, only having been built about four years ago when the Zekeem Dungeon," Orlene pointed to a large golden tower that rose high into the sky like a beacon to guide people to it. "rose from the ground out of nowhere."

Jasmine couldn't help but stare at the tower, the _Zekeem__ Dungeon, _as Orlene called it. Jasmine, after a little explaining, knew what a dungeon was. A place full of riches that would allow you to be a king if you could get your hands on the gold and apparently, that was what the Room of Fortitude was. The room Jasmine grew up in with her brother was filled to the brim with untold riches and she felt suddenly fearful of the building. Would it suck her in and trap her if she got near it?

"Sadly, hundred or thousands of people have died trying to get their hands on the treasure. They go in only to never come out." She heard Orlene murmur and she gripped the woman's left arm tightly.

Then she realized something and looked around in confusion. Where were the Rukh? There were no Rukh in this place. Not even around herself or the other people. She couldn't even find the ones that lead her before.

Jasmine stopped and tugged on Orlene's arm. "Orlene!" The woman looked down at her with a questioning look, pulling them out of the way of walking people.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't see any Rukh!" Jasmine waved an arm frantically. "If I can't see them I won't know where Aladdin is, but there are _none_!"

But instead of the upset look Jasmine thought Orlene would have, Orlene smiled. "Then that must mean you've reached your destination!" Jasmine paused for a moment, her panic draining from her and she let out relieve sigh. "I was worried for a moment. But... I still won't know exactly where Aladdin is..." She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother's blue braid anywhere.

"Well, for now, we'll have to find him in the morning. Most likely, he's found somewhere to sleep for the night and will be out in the morning. So we should do the same and find a room to stay in for the night." Orlene patted Jasmine on the head. What Orlene said was most likely true and she _was _feeling tired...so Jasmine agreed and allowed Orlene to lead her through the crowd.

They stopped every once in a while to look at a merchant stall that interested them and bought a small handful of amber-like hard candy for a cheap price before checking out a few of the ground hotels. Most of them were full of people sleeping on blankets on the ground in the lobbies.

In the end, they came to rest at a shabby looking hotel with an old lady running it that seemed nice enough.

"One room please," Orlene said, standing at the bamboo counter, slipping a few coins onto the table. The old woman nodded and took the coins. "Alright deary... this place is old and creaky so I hope you won't mind."

"It's fine. Just for the night."

"Last room on the right, dearies. Sleep well."

~.~.~.~.~ (Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip)

Jasmine sat on the edge of the slightly dusty bed she was going to share with Orlene with her staff laying next to her, her feet swinging in frustration as Orlene _once again _went through their pack basket.

"What?" The woman questioned, catching Jasmine's look. "You have no clue how people in cities are. It would be very easy for this basket to be pick pocketed."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and laid on her back on the bed, the hay stuffed mattress poking into her bare backside. She shivered slightly at the cool draft that filtered in through the window above the bed and turned over, watching Orlene. The woman grunted slightly as she picked up the basket and set it in a corner of the room behind the wooden door.

"Can you handle it?" Jasmine teased and Orlene rolled her eyes, padding over to Jasmine and sitting on the small bed next to her with a mock annoyed look. "I'm not old yet." She ruffled the child's head, unable to reach the girl's blue hair through the magic turban on her head.

In the end, the two fell asleep, both on top of the cover with Orlene on her back and Jasmine using the blond woman's stomach as a pillow.

~.~.~.~.~ (Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip)

Jasmine didn't know what it was that woke her up, but her eyes snapped open in an instant and she sat up, looking wildly around the hotel room. Something was off. Something was very much off.

No, something was on.

The Rukh were back and they pretty much filled the room in a tornado of golden birds, a weird vibe was coming from them, as if they were trying to tell her something.  
Then it happened.

"_Jasmine!"_

She heard him. She could hear his voice.

"Aladdin?" She murmured, sitting on her knees, looking around.

"_Jasmine!"_ There it was again. Immediatly, Jasmine turned to Orlene's sleeping figure and roughly shook her shoulders.

"Wha-?" Orlene sat up quickly, sleepiness and confusion apparent on her face.

"Jasmine, what is it? Do you have any clue what time it is?"

"I heard him." Jasmine hissed up at the woman. Orlene just looked even more confused.

"Heard him? Heard who?"

Jasmine sighed. "I _heard. Him._ Aladdin, he called my name."

"Are you su-" Jasmine cut her off with a shush.

"_Jasmine!"_

"There!" Jasmine cried and sprang off of the bed and scrambled towards the door of the room with Orlene running after her.

"But I didn't hear anything!"

Jasmine was not listening though. As soon as she threw open the door, the Rukh flooded out into the hallway in as huge line that was quickly leaving. Jasmine chased after the golden line, running from the room, down the hallway and into the lobby of the hotel.

She didn't have to worry about Orlene following, the woman was right behind her calling out to her. But Jasmine couldn't stop. Her brother was calling out to her, not to mention the Rukh were back and leading her once again.

She rushed from the hotel entrance and out into the now quiet and empty streets of Troislav. The Rukh flurried to the left and continued on down the streets. Jasmine didn't waste a moment following. She could sense Orlene behind her still, so she ran after the Rukh.

"_Jasmine!"_ Aladdin continued to call out to her, spurring the young girl to move quicker. She ran between building after building in pursuit of the Rukh before skidding to a stop at the end of an alleyway where it opened into a big courtyard.

Orlene was panting behind her and came to a stop with her hands on her knees. "Jasmine, what are you doing? I didn't hear anything." She wheezed.

Jasmine turned to her, looking slightly winded. "I heard him. He's calling me. The Rukh led me here." She pointed out to the courtyard and Orlene got a sudden foreboding sense.

In the middle of the courtyard was the Zekeem Dungeon in all of its golden glory. It rose high into the sky, luminescent against the darkness.

"Jasmine, we can't go in there." She warned. Jasmine just adamantly shook her head. "I _heard him._ Orlene, he's calling for me! He needs help!d I can't just leave him!"

Orlene strode forward and put her hands on Jasmine's shoulder. "We can't go in there, Jasmine! We won't come out. It's a trick. The dungeons do that. They pull at your dreams and try to suck you into them. That wasn't him calling to you. That was the dungeon."

Jasmine just shook her head. "But he _called _me."

Orlene opened her mouth to answer again when Jasmine heard it again.

"_Jasmine! Help me!"_

She pulled out of Orlene's grasp and sprinted towards the dungeon. "He needs help!"

"Jasmine, wait!" Orlene ran after her and tried to catch the stubborn girl, but without even a thought of her fear of being trapped in the Room of Fortitude again, Jasmine jumped through the glittering barrier of the dungeon.

Orlene gave a choked gasp and decided her responsibility was more to the girl that to her own life, and she jumped after her without a second thought.

_Just you wait, Aladdin! __I'm __coming__ for you!_

* * *

**X**_\- _**Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine. ****Aren't**** you a bit stupid this chapter? Okay! I know her "Mary Sueness" is a bit annoying for now, but ****Jasmine's ****character**** is ****still**** developing, along with Orlene's, so she will be a bit naive (and stupid) for a little while. Not to mention she is stubborn so that ****doesn't**** help. And yes, from the one question asked, ****Orlene**** is the mother character. And sorry about this chapter being a bit short... a lot short. Transition chapter, okay!? Stay tuned for new ****updates**** and see ya soon! -X**


	7. Chapter Six- Stay Safe

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I DIDN'T HAVE INTERWEBS! I MADE A 2,000 WORD CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE 5,000 HOW DOES THAT SOUND?**

**Reviews-**

**Lunastarlight (Guest)- Review 1: What do you think they will do when they meet? **

**Review 2: I have my excuses for taking so long. I do have school and other things. **

**Review 3: I DO HAVE AN AMAZING CHAPTER PLANNED SO YOU JUST WAIT! SO DON'T WORRY! I CAN HAVE AS MANY GAPS AS I WANT XD**

**I would answer the other reviews and I know there are more, but fanfiction is only showing the ones from Luna at the moments. So review for this chapter and I will answer the next.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**"Just you wait, Aladdin. **__**I'm**__** coming for you!"**_

As her mind slowly rose to consciousness, Orlene had a tough time putting things together. Her head was pounding in a strange way, and weirdly enough, her back was soaked.

Dimly, she knew she was not back at the Inn **(is there a better word for this? A more old ****time**** one?) **room with Jasmine.

_Jasmine!?_

Orlene's sky blue eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up, looking wildly around for the blue haired girl. She couldn't see anything in this darkness of the area she was in so she allowed her eyes to adjust and what she saw shocked her.

Instead of their inn room, her eyes were met with a large stretch of swamp land surrounded by walls and a ceiling of rock. She was in the middle of a swamp... in the middle of a cave. That would explain why her back was wet and would now most likely be covered in mud.

But, unfortunately, there was no twelve year old girl in sight.

Orlene quickly stood up and turned around this way and that in the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of Jasmine, but she got nothing.

"Jasmine?" She called out, hoping to get an answer. She waited for a moment and then, nothing. She then cupped her hands around her mouth and tried again, louder. The only answer she was met with was the echoed of her own voice.

Her arms fell limo at her sides as she looked hopelessly around the cave. It was too dark to really tell where anything was or if there was a way out. That is, until a dim light appeared at the edge of her vision, lighting up what was seemingly the only entrance out.

This caused Orlene to suddenly grow very worried. What if she and Jasmine ended up in this same area and the girl found this exit first and left Orlene? She shook her head at the sudden thought. They most likely ended up in different places.

So, doing the only thing she could do, Orlene approached the entrance to the tunnel. As she stepped over the gooey and wet ground towards it, she winced at the feeling of this weird, cold wetness between her toes and decided she like the feeling of walking on sand better.

"This is gross," She murmured to herself and stopped at the tunnel entrance raising her voice, she called out again. "Jasmine? Where are you?"

Once again, no answer besides the echoed of her own voice.

Overcome by a sudden wary feeling, she stepped quickly away from the entrance to the tunnel and press against the cave wall to lean into the entrance for a better look in case there was anything dangerous hidden inside.

From what she could tell, it curved sharply to the right with the faint glow from before illuminating that part of the tunnel. It would seem like a regular lamp glad if it wasn't for the fact that it was tinged green.

Orlene glanced away from the entrance and back towards the rest of the cave, hoping to see another, less ominous escape route. There was none that she could tell so she swallowed her nervousness a d turned back to the tunnel before slowly stepping into the tunnel.

The ground was still gooey inside and she decided she _hated _this feeling. She sighed to herself and started down the tunnel, keeping her head facing the right so she could keep an eye on where the tunnel lead.

Soon, the faint green light grew ever so brighter and after about ten minutes of walking, she was met with another cave entrance. This time, it was filled with glowing green water with florescent lillypads.

Orlene stared across the less swampy and more pond - like cave and noticed two things. The first and least important was the other tunnel at the other far end of the cave. The second and most important was the extremely familiar shape laying in a bed of florescent lillypads.

Orlene's heart jumped into her throat and her eyes grew wide with worry. "Jasmine!" She called out, rushing forward to jump into the murky, glowing pond to get to the form of the blue haired girl, but instead of her feet meeting the surface of the water, the florescent lillypads rushed under her feet to make a glowing path.

She slipped on their smooth surface as soon as her feet made contact and she yelped as she fell. Immediately, the lillypads went under her body to catch her and keep her from touching the water.

Orlene barely noticed this though, and just accepted it as a way to get to Jasmine. She scrambled to back her feet and rushed towards the girl floating silently on more lillypads.

As she ran, the lillypads became stepping stones in the water and allowed Orlene to run across them to the unmoving child. As soon so she reached Jasmine, she skidded to a halt next to her and crouched onto her knees to look over the girl in case she was injured.

Jasmine was perfectly fine, laying on her right side and seemingly sleeping peacefully.

"Jasmine?" Orlene called softly, shaking Jasmine by the shoulder. There was no response at first until Jasmine groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Orlene's worry dissipated in an instant as Jasmine blinked up at her.

"Orlene?"

Orlene moved back a bit, the lillypads once again going unnoticed, to allow room for Jasmine to sit up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In the Zekeem Dungeon, I am guessing." Orlene answered. "I had to chase you down. You kept saying that Aladdin was calling for you, but I never heard anyone..."

Jasmine looked confused for a moment before realization seemed to dawn on her. "I thought I was dreaming..." She murmured, starting to tear up. "I was really hoping-" Her shoulders started to shake and immediately, Orlene's maternal instincts took over and she wrapped her arms around Jasmine's small body, holding her close as the girl's disappointment and heart break took their toll on her emotions.

"It's okay, Jasmine. We'll find him."

Jasmine sniffed and leaned against Orlene. "But I thought you said no one got out of the dungeons," a new set of sobs wracked her. "And I brought you into this!" She wailed.

Orlene hushed her softly and shook her head. "I did say that, but we are just going to have to be the first ones out of this," and lightly poked Jasmine's arm. "and maybe bring back some treasure, eh? Then we'll find Aladdin."

Jasmine nodded and wiped her eyes as Orlene started to stand and pull Jasmine up with her. They both balanced on the lillypads for a moment, allowing Jasmine to take in the dungeon, before Orlene led the way across the florescent lillypads that seemed intent on not allowing them to touch the water below.

Orlene got a strange feeling every time she looked into the water as they walked. It seemed every time she looked down there was a new and evil face to meet her own reflection and she was suddenly glad the lillypads were keeping them afloat.

By the time they got to the other side of the pond, both girls were thoroughly creeper out by the water and relieved when their feet finally touched regular ground, Orlene a bit more thankful that it wasn't swamp ground.

~.~.~.~.~

Hours and hours and hours of walking. That was what it felt like to the both of them. The exit to the pond was an extremely long tunnel and after what felt like hours... and hours... and _hours _of walking, it started to seem as if they were walking in one _hug_e circle.

"Orlene..." Jasmine murmured suddenly after what felt like their tenth circle. She'd spotted something that did not look right and grabbed Orlene's arm, stopping her as she stared at whatever it was.

Orlene looked down at her in confusion and followed her gaze to the damp looking tunnel wall where two red dots stared right at them. Then she realized, those weren't dots. They were eyes.

Jasmine tightened her grip on Orlene's arm as she gazed at the red eyes. There was something extremely unsettling about them. Maybe because of the fact that they were red eyes which were watching their every move.

Then, the eyes blinked and were gone. That made both girl extremely wary as Orlene pulled them forward to continue on with their journey through the dungeon, now watching out for invisible dangers.

Everything continue on in silence for a while, aside from the sound of their bare feet hitting the ground. Jasmine continued to hold onto Orlene's arm.

She was beginning to be come extremely bored and tired as well as hungry. She was starting to regret chasing Aladdin's voice and was now sure that it was never real. Stupid dungeon.

Instead of the tunnel growing lighter as they walked through it, it seemed only to grow darker and soon neither of them could see.

"Let's stop and rest." Orlene murmured and Jasmine nodded against her arm in agreement. They both backed up a bit until it was bright enough that they could at least see an outline of each other at nod felt their way along the walls of the tunnel for and place to sit.

Orlene let out a short grunt as she slid downwards along the wall and Jasmine took a spot on her knees beside the older woman.

She leaned against Orlene and set her head on the woman's left shoulder, staring out into the darkness of the tunnel.

"I'm sorry..." Jasmine finally murmured.

"What for?"

"For being tricked into coming in here... unprepared and everything..."

She heard Orlene sigh and the woman shifted to hold her.

"I already told you it is okay. You didn't know you were being tricked. It really must have sounded like Aladdin, the voice did. But we will get out of this. I'll make sure of it."

"I'll make sure of it too." Jasmine answered, but her voice was suddenly drowned out by a deep rumbling beneath the ground and they both yelped, rising to their feet quickly and holding onto the walls for balance.

Where before they could see the outline of each other, the tunnel suddenly brightened to reveal brick red walls around them. And then, the tunnel was moving, shifting.

Smoke thick dust shot up into the air in the direction they came from before and Orlene grabbed Jasmine's arm, pulling the girl forward as she noticed the ground was crumbling into a black abyss.

"Run." She ordered and pushed Jasmine ahead of her, forcing her to run down the tunnel. "_RUN!" _Orlene yelled it and shot after Jasmine, running right behind her.

The rumbling was growing louder and worry knawed at the pits of both of their stomachs as they ran.

They went as fast as they could, but not fast enough. Soon the crumbling ground was lapping at their heels and Jasmine sneaked glance behind them before tugging her turban from her head and slinging it open. It floated with her and she jumped on, holding a hand out to Orlene.

Orlene reached for her hand as the turban sped just in front of her, but just before her finger touched Jasmine's, a boulder suddenly fell, immediately separating Orlene and Jasmine, snagging the end of the turban beneath it.

Orlene slammed into the boulder right shoulder first and screamed Jasmine's name.

A moment later, she felt the ground beneath her feet slip out from under her snd her stomach rose into her throat as a sudden weightlessness took her over.

"Stay safe, Jasmine."

* * *

**X- **** Sorry this took so long to publish. ****Don't ****forget****. Jasmine ****is now**** most likely going to have the opposite if Aladdin's personality so she will be ****pretty**** immature at first. Immature as in childish. But she will mature soon enough. So, sorry ****if**** the characterization of the ****moment**** is a bit annoying, and sorry if the ****time**** skips annoy. But if ****you**** forget, there were a ton of time skips in the dungeons in the anime. So, lemme ****know**** what you thought? Please? I would ****_love _****to have more comments. Also, this ****is ****another**** unrevised version! Sorry, and see you next time. Revisions will come later. This was rushed.-X**


	8. Chapter Seven- You Have Got To See This

**Here is the 5,000 word chapter I promised, or extremely close to 5,000 as I could without taking away too much from the next few chapters! I hope this one is okay and give some satisfaction until I finish the next chapter (which should be published by tomorrow or by Friday depending on how close to internet I am).**

**Review Answer-**

**Lunastarlight (Guest)-**

** Review 1: Glad you were happy and I'm not sure if that was a real plot twist. Just character separation...**

**Review 2: Yes, Aladdin would most likely do that if he met Orlene. Sorry it was more than a month gap, I had no internet and school was being a butt. It isn't strange that you did this only an hour after, I've had some five minutes after. Happy Valentine's and President's Day to you to, same for everyone else!**

* * *

**_"Stay safe, Jasmine..."_**

Jasmine screamed as she felt the boulder graze her outstretched fingers and land right in front of Orlene and from then on, she couldn't see or hear the older woman. As the boulder landed with a booming thud that sent dust into the air, it snagged the tip of her turban, sending her flying off of it and she landed with a grunt, skidding on her right side.

She came to a stop and immediatly jumped up, ignoring the stinging on her side and arm, and she rushed to the boulder that blocked her from Orlene. Jasmine started to scratch and pull at it, screaming Orlene's name, but there was no answer.

She became extremely worried for the woman and thought about the way that the ground was crumbling behind them before and if it was just a diversion to seperate them.

One way or another, she was sure the older woman had become caught in it and fallen. Tears sprung up and stung the backs of Jasmine's eyes and she furiously wiped them away, blinking quickly to keep any more back.

Orlene can't have fallen. They were going to keep each other safe so they _had _to meet up with each other once again.

Jasmine clenched her fists at her sides and went to either side of the boulder, hoping to find some hole or _something_ that she could either get to or see Orlene with, but the boulder was the perfect size of the tunnel and blocked everything, even the crumbling ground.

With worry pricking at her mind, Jasmine went to her turban where the one corner was trapped beneath the large rock. She grasped it in both of her petite hands and pulled as hard as she could. The first try failed, ending with her slipping against the ground and landing hard on her bottom.

Once again, she held in tears as frustration welled up inside of her. She then decided that she would have more purchase on the ground. So she stayed down and set her feet against the boulder and grasped the turban again, pulling as hard as she could.

There was a slight ripping sound and she stopped, hopping she hadn't ripped the material. It had only stretched so she set her feet again and pulled once more. Suddenly, it was free and Jasmine yelped at the force of it, falling backwards onto her back. She layed there for a moment, dazed and her body feeling more sore than she wanted it to be.

After a few seconds, she pulled herself up, staring at the boulder and wondering what she would do. Nothing could have happened to Orlene, could it? She shook her head to herself. Orlene wouldn't let anything happen to her, Jasmine knew that even though she didn't know the woman as long as she'd know her brother, though Orlene was the only other person she'd known aside from Aladdin, Ugo, and Gaziim.

Orlene _would _survive and they _were_ going to find each other again.

Jasmine just knew it.

With a deciding nod, she shook out her dirt coverd turban and set it back on her head, feeling the familiar swish of the material against her neck. She gave the boulder one last look before turning away and starting down the now brightened tunnel and into the direction she and Orlene headed in before.

Dimly she wondered about their short rest. If they hadn't have done that would they still have been together? Or could something worse have happened? Jasmine shook her head in wonder, knowing she would never know the answer to that. All she needed now was a way to find the blond woman, and she _was_ going to find her.

Jasmine set out, ignoring the hunger in her stomach- she'd felt worse hunger before- down the only path that was possible to follow, the one away from the boulder, and where Orlene possibly could have been...

She stopped her thoughts there. _Nothing _bad has happened to Orlene and she knew her will power was strong enough to make that happen, just like how she was going to be reunited with Aladdin.

She kept her pace brisk as she walked and made sure that she made good time. She kept herself wary and forced herself to mature a little bit and keep from acting like a little child who balled her eyes out at the slightest thing. Her hands stayed clenched at her sides as she walked and soon, she was running down the tunnel. Somehow as she moved, the light stayed the same.

And then she noticed another strange thing about the tunnel, aside from the eyes earlier, but the lightness of the tunnel did not give her a shadow. It was as if she somehow had a sudden night vision.

Jasmine ignored this and kept her thoughts on finding Orlene.

Time seemed to drag on into nothing.

But a wary thought seemed to pierce her mind as Jasmine continued onwards down the tunnel, seemingly moving in a giant circle. The thought was that the area was w_ay _too quiet; the only sound being the soft slap of her feet against the ground. Jasmine licked her lips nervously and kept looking behind her in case there was something sneaking up behind her.

The silence was making her extremely nervous.

Where was Orlene when she needed her?

Probably stuck behind the boulder. Probably dead. Probably broken and bleeding and needing your help at the bottom of a chasm.

Jasmine shook her head as a voice that sounded much like her own plaqued her mind. But these were not her thoughts. She'd forced herself not to think of them earlier.

She's probably calling for you. Looking for you. Why haven't you found her? Why did you leave her behind? She's broken. Find her. Find her. Find-

Jasmine clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, squatting down on the ground with her knees to her chest. She clenched her teeth and willed these thoughts away. They were not her own, they were the trickery of the dungeon, she knew it. It was trying to make her give up or turn around.

How will you find her? You can't even find your brother. Aladdin is probably calling to you as well. Can't you hear them? Can't you find them? Find them! They are calling! But you will never find them. You won't take care of them. They took care of you. You couldn't even survive in the desert! Find them! Help them! But can you do it?

Jasmine ground her teeth together and kept her eyes tightly shut. "Shut up," she growled. "Shut up... be quiet. You aren't my voice. I will find them. I _WILL!_"

Her voice suddenly raised as she shouted the last part and she instantly regreted it as her voice echoed down the tunnel. She heard the repition of her voice once, twice, even five times, showing the two words traveled far.

Slowly, she gulped and stood straight, wondering what sort of unwanted attention her voice had drawn. The voice in her mind wanted this, didn't it? It wanted a way to pinpoint her, or attract something, didn't t?

She waited a moment and did nothing. She listened, stayed quiet, and kept her eyes open for anything. When nothing happened, Jasmine started forward once again, now at a slightly slower pace with her back closer to the walls of the tunnel.

Soon, her nervousness left her, but she stayed wary of everything. Jasmine continued on at a normal pace and was once again running soon after, but she was becoming tired of this tunnel. _Come on_, she willed it, _end so I can find Orlene_.

Her feet started to hurt from how long she walked. She was not used to walking on ground as hard as this for so long. But relief came quickly when the tunnel suddenly widened out into a large cavern, complete with a dead end.

Jasmine came to a full stop at the entrance of the cavern and looked around it with a disbelieving glare. There was nothing in it. No other tunnel, no entrance to anything. Even though she could still see through the darkness, nothing was shown to her.

Jasmine felt annoyance bubble up inside of her and she glared at the cavern, looking towards the cieling. Still nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed. There must be _something_ in here. She took a small step forward into the cavern and suddenly it brightened considerably.

"_Who isss it that ssstepsss foot into the realm of Zekeem where no regular mortalsss ssshall passs?_" a voice suddenly hissed, loud and scratchy. Jasmine stood open mouthed just outside of the entrance of the cavern and sightly inside of it.

There was nothing in the cavern besides her and yet this voice boomed.

"_Ssspeak!_" it shouted, snapping Jasmine from her stupor.

"M-My name is Jasmine." She stammered, still looking around for the source of the voice.

"_And who are you Jasssmine? What are you? Human, demon? Or sssomething elssse?_"

Jasmine had no clue what this voice was talking about. "... I am still finding out who I am..." She started out slowly, thinking that this was some sort of test. She would have to tell the truth, she knew nothing else but this truth. "I'm human of course, but... I guess I'm not the same..." Jasmine shook her head, remembering when Gaziim called her a Magi and how only, at first, she and Gaziim could see the Rukh.

"_Oh? Do you ssspeak the truth, mortal? Or ssshall I have to flit through your mind to find the information I want?_"

Jasmine glared at nothing. "What's the point of saying anything then, if you wont believe it?"

Something poked at the egde of her mind, seemingly experimenting with its limits. Jasmine pushed against it.

"Stay out of my head!" She screamed at the voice. "I'm tired of this dungeon messing with my head. First Aladdin's voice, then the voices taking my own! Now you try to pry through my mind? Can't I have a break!?"

"_Wasssn't it you who firssst came into thisss dungeon to ssseek the treasuresss?_"

"I was tricked! I was looking for my brother and his voice pulled me here!"

"_Isss your brother not a treasssure to you? Were you not the one to follow his voiccce here?"_

"Again with the questions?" Jasmine sighed, wondering if Orlene was going through this same mind game she was. "What do I have to do to get through here so I can find Orlene so we can get out?"

"_Is Orlene another treasssure to you?_"

"Yes!"

"_Then there are many waysss to get through. All answersss must be quessstioned._"

What in the world did that mean? "Don't you mean all questions must be anwered?" Jasmine asked, her voice lowered slightly.

"_Yesss and no. There mussst be answersss to question, but you mussst question the anssswer to know the truth._"

That did not help at all. Jasmine was getting slightly annoyed. "So how do I get through?"

"_Who are you really?_" Her question went unanswered by another question. "I'm Jasmine and that is all I know! Now please, tell me how to get out and find Orlene!"

"_I know who you really are._" The voice was no longer booming and lowered as Jasmine's did moments before. "_You are ssstrong... powerful... loved by the Rukh..._" There was the 'loved by the Rukh' thing from Gaziim again.

The voice was now a whisper and was then just a whisp at Jasmine's ear. "_A Magi..._" Her eyes widened as something flashed through her mind. A scene.

There was a blue braid... the flash of a white turban and blue eyes...

It all suddenly cleared.

Her eyes widened more.

It was Aladdin! He was smiling and looking upwards at someone, a man or teenager with blond hair with an ahoge sitting on the top of his head.

They were both talking animatedly and Jasmine could barely make out their surroundings. The blond one had a slightly greedy look and was talking to Aladdin who was drinking from a stream of water beneath the ground. Aladdin answered something the blond said, but Jasmine couldn't make out any words.

As soon as the image was there, it was gone and Jasmine faltered, blinking fast as the image slid from her mind.

"W-What was that?" She muttered. "Did that- was that real?"

"_Yesss..._"

"Was that happening just now?"

"_Yesss... It isss... Isss it what you wanted to sssee?_"

Jasmine brushed her right hand at her eyes and felt a small bead of water dripp onto the top of her hand. It felt like forever since she saw him. If this was real... and he was smiling...

"Yes, it is." She answered. "If it is real."

"_It isss real..._"

"And... what of Orlene?"

"_There isss no need. I have ssseen enough of your mind to know you are worthy... You may passs onto the next realm. Sssafelty awaitsss and you ssshall learn everything sssoon enough..._"

Confusion pressed into Jasmine's mind. Seen enough of her mind to know she was worthy? So all of this was to look into her mind? Suddenly, she felt more confident. She can find Orlene, and now that she knows Aladdin was all right for now, she was sure she could find his as well. Everything was going to work out now, she was sure of it.

"_Assscend upwardsss into the sssky, Little Magi... Jasssmine. You are ssseen to be worthy and protection isss your right in thisss realm._" The hissing voice gave a small chuckle. "_Zekeem ssshall be pleasssed."_

Ascend? There were no stairs or anything to go upwards.

Suddenly as if in answer to the question in her mind, the walls of the cavern moved, pulsing slightly and Jasmine gasped as she realized what was happening.

The walls were shifting, unfurling upwards. No, not walls. They were scaled and fleshy almost. Her eyes widened. The hissing voice, the curling of the walls... The cavern was a giant snake!

She stepped back as a giant head lifted from the other side of the coils that made up the walls.

The snake was huge, the inside of its belly which served as the walls of the cavern was a deep brown while the outside was a deep ebony. As for the head, the top was still ebony while the chin tapered off into a light tan where two ivory fangs protruded from the top of its jaws. Two emerald eyes sparkled in amusement at how Jasmine stared up at it in awe. It was beautiful really.

A hissing chuckle came from the giant snake, its deep purple tongue flicking out at her. It was like that of a giant black mamba.

Jasmine had to crane her neck upwards to look at its head and its eyes immediatly drew her attention. This was a grand beast, worthy to be protector of a dungeon, if that is what is was. As it moved, Jasmine saw the real walls behind the snake. They seemed to be white marble and rose higher than her head would allow her to look.

The snake lowered its head towards her to where one giant green eye the size of her entire body was right in front of her. Jasmine was entranced and stared deep into its black pupil. Instead of feeling terrified like a normal person would, she felt awed.

"Amazing..." She murmured. The snake's tongue flicked out in a chuckled again.

"_I am pleassed that you find me amazzzing. But you are no lesss the sssame. Few humansss are found worthy enough by the tunnels and are led here. Mossst are found unworthy by me._"

"And what of the ones not found worthy by the tunnels?" Jasmine gulped, thinking of Orlene and worrying.

"_You need not worry for the woman... Mossst, though, are ssstill alive and wondering thessse tunnelsss, walking to where it wishesss for them to go. Many are alssso trapped by visssionsss and ssstalled by ssseemingly pricccelesss wondersss. Zekeem is not a Djinn of death. He doesss not like hisss home to be sssullied by blood and unwelcomed sssoulsss. But with sssome, potential King Candidatesss are sssent through tessstsss and chosssen basssed on their abilitiesss._"

"Do you think Orlene could be a King Candidate?"

"_You are a Magi, and ssshe has been with you this entire time... Ssshe was chosssen to be one before the tunnelsss found her worthy. It chasssed her and ssseparated you from her ssso you would not be trapped within the tessstsss._"

"What are the tests?"

"_I do not know, but they will be of the mind, not the body._"

Jasmine felt relief flood through her at this. Orlene was alive then, and probably going through whatever these tests were. The snake lowered his head to the ground and set it down gently, its tongue flickering at her again.

"_Climb on my head and we will assscend."_

Jasmine looked at the snake curiously before stepping forward and running her left hand over the nose of the snake. Its skin (scales?) were cool and smooth, not as rough as it looked. Slowly, she pulled herself onto the top of its flat, arrow shaped head. Her body could easely lay across the top of its head horizontally at lease twice.

She lowered herself onto her knees on the top of its head.

"Snake," she started.

"_I am named Wadd. Or Dussshara, as Zekeem originally named me..."_

"Wadd?" Jasmine remembered that name in a book she read once before. "Like the god of love and friendship?"

"_It isss interesssting that humansss know my name asss that of a god. And what is Dussshara in the tongue of your world?"_

"Lord of the Mountain." Jasmine answered simply. Then she got a sheepish look on her face. "Though, it seems more like you are the mountain."

Wadd gave another hissing laugh and started to lift his head into the sky. Jasmine squeaked and tried to stay perfectly still. Though his head was large and easily accomodated her, she still felt as though she would fall off without anything to hold onto.

"_That isss correct. Mortalsss are amusssing in their mythological notionsss."_

"Well, is seems you could be _the _Wadd. The actual god. He revered serpents." Jasmine said. "And you don't seem mythological to me." She remembered what she was going to ask before. "What is going to happen when we get as high as you can go?"

"_It isss a myssstery to me. I have never had a mortal come asss far asss you have. But Zekeem awaitsss and I promisssed a safe passsage, asss was told to me by Zekeem._"

Wadd's head rose ever higher and soon Jasmine would barely be able to make out the brown floor of what used to be the cavern, if she dared to look over the side of the snake's giant head. All that Jasmine could focus on now was her own breathing and the movement of Wadd as he rose upwards.

Her mind was muddled with many unanswered questions that she hoped to soon be answered. Like what was Orlene going through at the moment, or who was Aladdin with in the vision Wadd showed Jasmine? Were they both safe?

Jasmine shook her head. She knew she would find out the answers soon enough.

She snapped from her muddle as a sudden tremor passed through Wadd's body and she looked down upon his head in confusion. He gave no answer to her question glance and instead kept going upwards. Jasmine sneaked a slight glance off of the side of his head and yelped, scrambling backwards towards the middle of his cranium.

They were farther up than she would have liked and she could barely make out the end of his tail. She had to blink the image from her eyes several times to keep herself from panicking at this height. Surely Wadd would catch her even if she did happen to fall?

"_Do not worry, Magi Jasssmine. The end of out assscensssion isss near. Fear isss unneccesssary._"

Jasmine could only dumbly nod and stare down at the black scales of Wadd's skin. Soon after, she felt him slow to a stop and she looked up, recognizing a white marble platform leading to Wadd's head.

"_Thisss journey isss over now, Magi. Your next one isss jussst beginning._"

Jasmine stood up, balancing on Wadd's head and carefully walked over to the platform and stepped on it, slightly thankful that she didn't have to stand on Wadd anymore. She turned back to the giant snake to thank him, but his head rose a bit farther to sit eye to eye with Jasmine.

"_I would like to asssk a favor of you... My job isss finisshed, my feelingsss have never been wrong and I feel thisss dungeon will be conquered sssoon. I have no wisssh to remain in here any longer after the completion._"

"So you want to come with me?" Jasmine asked, feeling confused. "How? You're gigantic!"

Wadd let out an amused hiss, his purple tongue flicking close to her face.

"_Why sssizzze can change at my will. Avert your eyesss, Magi. My transssformation is disssgusssting even for me..._"

For a moment, Jasmine just stared at him and he flicked his tongue, waiting for her to close her eyes. So, she did, allowing herself to see darkness. And soon, she was glad for it. There was a sickening crunching sounding as if flesh were being torn then slapped back together. Afterwards, there was silence.

"_You may open your eyesss, Magi._" Wadd's voice was now slightly higher pitched and Jasmine opened her eyes, no longer face to face with a giant snake and was now faced with the empty space Wadd formerly filled. She looked down.

Now an ebony snake lay coiled at her feet, looking up at her with a flicking purple tongue. His jaded emerald eyes looking up at her curiously.

Jasmine crouched in front of him. "It is odd now, seeing you so small and me being the larger one." Another amuzed hiss in answer.

"_Yesss... It isss an odd perssspective for me. I have usssed this sssizzze few timesss and it will be longer before I am comfortable...Will you allow me to adorn you?_"

Jasmine did not know exactly what he meant by adorn her, but she held her left hand out to him none-the-less and he slithered to her outstretched hand. His skin was colder than before and now seemed somewhat slimy as he coilder up her hand, circling all the way up to her bicep and sitting there like an ebony bangle.

His tongue flicked at her cheek and she looked at him, still awed by this strange snake. So far, she liked him as much as a person could a dungeon creature. He'd shown her Aladdin and Jasmine felt she could trust him, especially if it meant she would be getting out with Orlene.

"_Let usss continue onward now._" Jasmine nodded and stepped towards the now brightly lit entrance of the next hallway or tunnel. She couldn't see very far in the hallway, but she could make out marble collumns leading down it.

She took a breath and started forward, thankfully leaving the large marble hole behind her. Dimly, she hoped she would find Orlene very soon. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Wadd's whisper reached her right ear.

"_All will be well. Do not worry for the woman. Ssshe will be sssafe. I am cccertain. My feelingsss are never wrong._" Jasmine just nodded again and continued on. Seemingly with each step she took, a new light lit up the marble column hallway and continued on until she could only make out a white light doorway.

There was nothing but silence once again, aside from her footsteps and the occasional hiss from Wadd. She was conscious of the feel of his scales against her arm, but he made no movements aside from the swishing of his head and flicker of his tongue.

Jasmine came to a stop and stared towards the doorway of light. "_Zekeem callsss."_ She heard Wadd hiss and she felt his tongue flash against her cheek. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and he lowered his head onto her shoulder and closed his jade eyes calmly. He wasn't worried at all it seemed.

Jasmine stepped closer to the light doorway and stopped just outside of it and took a breath. Then she walked through, blinking as the light faded to a comfortable glow.

Now, she was sure that this was the end and there were no more tunnels or rooms she had to go through.

This room was all marble, just like the other areas she'd seen, with a stone gazebo in the middle of the room with a single golden woven basket. A pentagram symbol was etched into the middle of it. All around the rest of the room, still surrounded by giant collumns of marble leading up to a jade ceiling, baubles and what could have been priceless artifacts lay strewn, all seemingly made out of wood.

"_Go to it,_" Wadd whispered. "_The basssket holdsss the Djinn._"

The golden basket seemed to be glowing with power and the pentagram was shining with a light blue accent. She approached it and touched the pentagram. A sudden explosion of light blinded her and she yelped, covering her eyes from the onslaught. When Jasmine blinked open her eyes again, she stared in awe as she once again came face to face with a dungeon creature that towered over her.

This had to be Zekeem.

"Orlene..." She murmured, eyes wide in awe. "You have got to see this..."

* * *

**Here you go guys. I have given you a 5,000 word chapter. Or pretty close to it. Some where ****around**** there. I hope you enjoy and Orlene's P.O.V. is coming up! So stay tuned and the next chapter is review fueled. I will publish it as soon as I get some good reviews, please! REVIEWS ARE LIFE AND LET ME KNOW IF THIS STORY IS OKAY! *has self conscious author moment***


	9. Chapter Eight- How Much Longer

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! DETAILS OF MY EXCUSES ARE ON THE BOTTOM!**

**Anyways, so I was a bit bored and I realized there were a few reviews that I never answered back to on here, most from when I first published this story... So! I'm going to re-answer everything and answer all reviews I have not answered! Sound like a deal? Okay!**

**Reviews From Beginning to End Part 1**

**Someone (guest) *First Reviewer*- I'm not sure what pairing I will do, actually. Possibly Jasmine x Oc or Jasmine x Judal, you guys decide.**

* * *

**Someone (Guest) *First Hate Reviewer Ever*- Yeah... I don't see how you can say Jasmine is a Mary-Sue when you reviewed on the first chapter and was that just a commercial for that who or whatever's site? Being mean like that will get you no where.**

**Angel-Rei-Chan1- I can't wait for the looks on their faces either ^ ^**

**MikoSasesko- Thanks! She might have something like Aladdin's groping, maybe a thing about her being flatchested and all... And about her personality, I am basically planning for her to be the opposite of Aladdin. I think. She's going to be developed.**

**NoCoffeeNoLife- Updates I am trying to de everyday, but as all of you can tell... that hasn't happened.**

**KisaragiMarru- I hope these chapters have made you happy!**

**Mika1617- CAAAAAAATS ARE HYPERACTIVE XD And I still have no internet.**

**KuroLoli- I'm glad you can follow it now and I hope this redone version is better than the original. After I finish the story, I guess, I will fix all the little errors and everything. I don't really have time to look at it in detail and I was looking for a BETA to do editing... As for the ages, I have plans. **

**Pokeondemon396 (Guest)- Thanks for the names. I might use some for some plot OCs.**

**Lunastarlight (Guest)- We all know what Aladdin will possibly do when they reunite. AND FOR SOME GOOD NEWS: I've already written the chapter for when the reunite! Writer's block is a thing. And if you sent Judal to me... I would probably love you forever. And I hope the last chapter was amazing enough and I hope this chapter is just the same! XD**

**Xephos of Space- I like Wadd too. Or Dushara as Zekeem calls him. I kind of got the idea for him off of Fanindra from the _Tiger's Curse_ series.**

**Lunastarlight (Guest)- Yeah, he would definitely grope Orlene, why wouldn't he? She has a HUGE bust. Glad you're happy!**

**Awesome (Guest)- Thank you, I love you too. I love all of my viewers and reviewers. **

**Soloshe (Guest)- More more more mooooooore is here ^ ^ Glad you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_"You have got to see this..."_**

This darkness was not natural, Orlene knew this immediatly. It was not the kind of darkness that would come after a stomach-twisting plunge into a seemingly bottomless chasm. Instead, it was the kind that came when a veil was placed over one's eyes, or a hand covering them. It was a fuzzy, uncomfortable darkness that did not bring sleep or allowed the body to relax.

Orlene struggled to pull her mind from the darkness, but the pitch black was like tar: the more she struggled, the deeper it pulled her in. She wanted to escape it and get back to Jasmine. She had a journey ahead of her and a bottomless plunge into a chasm was not going to stop that.

"_Indeed, young one. You do have a journey that is not yet complete. Many things will come your way, but will you let simple things block your vision?_"

Orlene's mind seemed to snap clear at the sudden voice that filled her head. It was that of a woman's whose voice was as soft and silky as the singing voice of a gypsy. It was calming and wrapped around her mind like a silken blanket that only the richest of people could afford.

But where did it come from?

Her eyes moved beneath their closed lids as she tried to search through the pitch darkness for the source of the woman's voice.

"_You can not see me, not yet. Too many things have blocked your vision._"

Did the voice mean that litteraly? It did not feel as if something had lain across Orlene's eyes. It was only that the darkness was as if something did, but she did not feel anything on them.

"_Mentally, young one. Too many things cloud your mind, thus clouding your vision. You can not see me, or the exit to this world, unless your vision is clear. The tunnels have chosen you, and so your journey now begins._"

Orlene tried to call out to the voice to question what it meant by the tunnel choosing her and how her mentality could cloud her vision, but she quickly found she had no voice. Even so, the voice was quick to answer.

"_You can not speak. Only think. In this world, this dungeon, a person's mental stability is everything. Zekeem chooses someone with a strong mind that can not be broken so easily. It is the tunnel's job to choose who it thinks is strong and sends them to us._"

Orlene felt confused at the mention of "us." Were there more voices? Or whatever of what they belonged to?

The voice continued, "_Many have been sent to me, and many have yet to get past my test. I am the first test of the King Candidate, the first test of the Djinn Zekeem, and the first test that many shall never leave." _It's voice suddenly grew louder and more commanding. "_I am Thelxiepeia, the Siren of Broken Dreams! Hear my song and try this test, or you shall never leave!"_

The unnatural blackness in Orlene's mind suddenly rushed from her vision as a sweet and soft melody filled the air and was replaced with a bright green oasis. It continued on as palm trees rose into a bright blue sky, surrounding a pool of clear ice blue water the exact color of Jasmine's eyes.

Orlene's eyes widened as she realized she recognized this place. It was her old home... the place she was raised in with the caravan before it became the caravan, before this place was covered by the raging winds of a sandstorm. She turned away from the palm surrounded pool of water to see if everything she knew was there.

It was!

Behind her and opposite to the pool was the small stretch of meadow that served as the home for her caravan. There was her own home, nestled beneath two palms that bent towards each other in a heart-like arc, its sun dried, mud brick walls reaching into the sky like it used to before it was covered and became crumbling rubble.

Next to it, was another mud brick home that was the home of an old neighbor that was lost in the sands and if she squinted her eyes hard enough, she could see the rest of the caravan homes over the small grass and sand hill that partially blocked them from view.

Orlene could not believe her eyes. How had this happened?

"_I am the Siren of Broken Dreams..._" Thelxiepeia's voice murmured, as if the Siren herself was standing next to Orlene and watching the area around the hill. "_I can show what you wanted, but never happened... or the chance was destroyed. Your test is to escape this reality... but if you can not, you will be trapped in this broken dream forever..._"

"Momma!"

Orlene's heart about jumped out of her chest as a young boy's voice suddenly covered the Siren's and came from the direction of Orlene's old home, the one that was supposed to be hers when her father, Gaziim died.

Her mouth dropped open as the door opened and a dirty blonde haired boy ran from the mud brick home to where Orlene stood, a bright smile on his face. No... it couldn't be... Orlene stared at the boy, shock on her face as the boy's smile contorted into a look of confusion.

"What's wrong, Momma?"

A choked sob escaped her lips as her throat suddenly blocked with emotion. Something burned the back of her eyes as she stared at the child, a hand flying to her mouth as she once again let out another sob. The boy blinked at her and looked worried, moving closer and stopping a foot in front of her.

"Why are you crying, Momma?"

Her heart started to thud as she stared at him. Then suddenly, she dropped to her knees, enveloping the boy in a hug and holding him close as everything wiped from her mind and she stared blankly over the boy's shoulder. He is dead, gone, you will never see him again, Orlene's mind kept on telling her as the boy called out to her in sudden confusion at being crushed to the blonde woman's chest.

But then... her mind was blank. She no longer listened to the voice telling her he was gone. Her bright blue eyes glazed over as she pulled out of the hug and looked the boy up and down, a strange smile forming on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Admana," Orlene said, without even knowing she said it, her eyes glazing over further. "Let's go inside and get you a snack, shall we?"

She stood and grasped the boy's hand in her own, walking with the laughing child, Admana, towards their home, swinging their hands together as they walked in.

"_The test has begun, young one. Can you escape the confines of your broken dream?_"

~.~.~.~.~

Jasmine stared upwards with her mouth wide open at the towering blue figure above her. This, she knew now deffinetly, was Zekeem. The Djinn was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, even in comparison to Ugo.

She could not tell if Zekeem had a male or female figure, for it was covered from head to... waist (since the rest of it was in a mist like forming coming out of the golden basket) in shimmering, silken silver cloth with only its mustard yellow eyes and a slight tuft of golden hair showing.

Zekeem was strange, visually speaking. But it was the eyes that were the creepiest: the pupils were just vertical black rectangles in the middle of th eyes. Deciding for now that she would identify Zekeem as a he, Jasmine finally shut her mouth at a movement from him. He crossed his arms over one another as he looked down on Jasmine.

_Dushara, who have you allowed into my home?_

A voice reverbrated in Jasmine's skull and startled her to the point of jumping. Zekeem's mouth area never moved once and it was strange hearing his voice. It was like Zekeem was speaking with more than one voice, like a mixture of many women and many men all talking at once. It was intimidating.

"_Thisss girl isss a Magi, Zekeem. Ssshe is not one for the tessstsss._" Wadd hissed in answer to Zekeem's question, rising from Jasmine's shoulder slightly from where he was coiled around her arm.

Jasmine blinked and suddenly Zekeem's mustard yellow eye was right in front of her, staring at her face with serious interest. She gave a startled squeak and jumped backwards. His eyes followed her every movement and looked her up and down. The corners around his eyes crinkled as if he smiled and he moved back into his place towering above her.

_I see. It does seem as if she is a Magi. The Rukh love her and she has a direct resemblance to..._

Jasmine looked at him curiously as he trailed off, his arms once again folded over his chest and he stared off into space. His eyes became suddenly glazed over and Jasmine glanced at Wadd in question.

"_He isss connecting to the dungeon. There hasss apparently been a disssturbance._" Wadd hissed quietly and Jasmine looked back up at the blue giant and wondering what sort of disturbance could be going on.

Zekeem then simply blinked and then looked back down at Jasmine as if nothing had happened.

"What was happening?" Jasmine asked, raising her voice so Zekeem could hear her from where she stood.

_A new King Candidate has started the tests._

Jasmine's heart thudded. "Was it a blonde woman in pea green robes?" She asked suddenly, hoping that it was Orlene. If it was, then she was alright. Zekeem nodded slowly in answer and Jasmine let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders sagging slightly.

_What is your relation to the woman?_

"She saved my life and I would like to leave the dungeon with her." Jasmine answered him. "She promised to help me find my brother, but we never meant to come into this dungeon!" She let out a small growl of frustration. "Whatever it was that lures people here lured me here with my brother's voice and she followed me in."

_It was an accident that you both came in here?_

Jasmine nodded at this and a sudden tremor passed through Zekeem's body, making the silver silk rustle with his movement.

_I apologize that my tunnels have tricked you, but it seems as though it was not entirely their doing._

"What do you mean?"

_The Rukh, young Magi. The tunnels tell me they were asked by the Rukh to call you._

Jasmine's mind raced with this new information. The Rukh _were_ the ones that led her here, she knew that for a fact and it seemed as if they were leading her to her brother.

She never really had any choice, she thought, but to follow them. And then they ask the dungeon to lure her here with her brother's voice... What could this mean?

_They are leading you, are they not?_

Jasmine nodded. Or at least the thought they were.

_Then trust them, they will help you on your journey if you listen well to them. But a word of warning, young Magi. The black Rukh will just lead you on a path of danger and blood. They are destructive, so never follow them or allowed your own Rukh to be clouded by them._

Jasmine nodded again, slowly, and thinking. There were such thing as black Rukh too? She would remember to heed Zekeem's warning in the future.

_For now, while the woman foregoes the trials, I will allow you to spend your time here while you wait for her. You may return to your world when she complete's them._

Jasmine did not answer him and instead walked to the edge of the stone gazebo and sat down on the edge of it, her feet touching the ground just below the step.

Wadd flicked his tongue and unfurled himself from her arm and somewhat curled into her lap, resting his head on his coils. There came a grunt of amusement from Zekeem above her and she looked back at him in curiosity.

"What?"

_I have never seen Dushara take to a human before. I have never seen him shrink his size below a human either. He is a gracious judge in character. So I trust you._

She just nodded slowly, unsure of what this had to do with anything, but she felt oddly satisfied when Zekeem said he trusted her. She turned back to Wadd and raised a hand, lightly stroking his head out of curiosity. She'd never felt a snake before, so she was curious about Wadd who also happened to be a magic, talking, dungeon snake.

Wadd's jaded eyes blinked up at her with curiosity adding a spark to them. Jasmine stared down at him, thinking as she unconsciously stroked his head. Wondering what the tests or trials Orlene would have to go through, she voiced her question aloud to Zekeem.

_You are a child, I forgot the curiosities of children._

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? Yes she was curious, but why did that sound like it was meant to offend her?

_Do you wish to see the trials? They may be gruesome in some ways so I must warn you._

"You mean I can see what is happening to Orlene?" Zekeem gave a slow nod and Jasmine nodded vigorously. "Then yes, I would like to. Please." Zekeem then waved a clothed hand, the silver shimmering in an odd way, and something seemed to snap in the air. For a moment, nothing happened, but a pop from in front of her drew Jasmine's attention.

She turned away from Zekeem and was surprised to find a circular, see-through crystal about the size of her body sitting perfectly straight in front of her. It glowed for a brief moment and colors flashed across it in a confused blur before settling on bright green. Jasmine could just make out small seperations in the color, like it was grass.

A moment later, something walked across it, feet, and the crystal rose it view point from the grass to who the feet belong to. Jasmine was relieved to find that it was Orlene who was walking around an oasis with a shocked look on her face. The blonde woman stopped at a crystal blue pond and Jasmine felt oddly draw to the scene. The area was beautiful.

As Jasmine watched, Orlene then turned away from the pond and towards some mud brick houses. She still looked completely shocked about something.

The woman took a few steps forward and stopped, her head swinging around this way and that as if trying to find something important.

Suddenly, Orlene froze, a sob escaping her throat for some reason. The woman's hand flew to her mouth and she started to shake her head.

Jasmine looked back at Zekeem with a worried look on her face. "What's happening to her?"

_The trials have started. She is seeing things we can not see._

"Like what?" She looked back at the crystal in time to see Orlene drop to her knees with a loud sob, her shoulders shaking and her body trembling with obvious emotion.

_Things from her past or things __that__ could have been her past. This is the Trial __of__ the First Siren: Thelxiepeia's Broken Dreams._

Jasmine thought for a moment. Weren't Sirens half bird half women who lured sailors to their doom with a song? This fact was once again brought from the books she'd read.

_There are __many__ more out there. Though __Thelxiepeia__, Peisinoe, and __Aglaope__ are special cases. They do not like to kill and instead keep humans locked away in dreams. Orlene is __currently__ going through a dream of Thelxiepeia. We will not be able to see what is going on in her mind. _

"Will she be able to get out of it?" Jasmine asked, now very worried.

_If she realized that she is in a dream. Currenly, Orlene is now lost in __the__ memories of her broken past._

Jasmine turned back to the image of Orlene who currently had her arms up as if she were hugging air and sobbing.  
Why was she crying? What was she seeing?

Orlene sniffed and leaned back, dropping her arms and Jasmine then got a good look at her face. Orlene's eyes were closed, as if she was dreaming and there was an oddly terrifying smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Admana." Jasmine was startled to hear Orlene suddenly speak. "Let's go inside and get you a snack, shall we?"

The blonde woman stood then and held her hand out as if she were holding that of a child's.

"Come on Orlene..." Jasmine murmured, watching with rapt attention. "Snap out of it. You're dreaming. How much longer will we have to wait?"

* * *

**X- Sorry it ****took**** so long to update. I had a bit of ****research**** to do for this one and ****I've****had**** some school projects to work on. Next chapter is coming so so stay in touch! -X**


	10. Chapter Nine- I Missed You

**HEY GUYS. I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG AND I AM PRETTY SURE ALL OF YOU ARE TIRED OF HEARING THIS. But so much has happened lately that I'm not going to even bother getting into. Here's a warning, this chapter is a bit rushed. I might go back and rewrite it at a later time, but for now this is just getting the story out.**

* * *

**Someone(Guest)- I'm mot glad that you had to wait, but now your wait is over~!**

**Woofy78- Thank you so much! I usually try my best for this, although sometimes it is not enough.**

**Lunastarlight- Sorry for being late and yes I do have a lot planned out, but it is the problem of writing it when I often loose the will or too many things come up at once. I can't always cater to one person though. I may have said I would do 8,000 words for this chapter, but lucky for you I decided to spread it out! And Judal would not be for me. I have no interest in Titius and EEEEW. ALADDIN IS JASMINE'S BROTHER. And, getting drunk, eh? Hehe.**

**Chibianimefan26- Maybe... . ... NU DON'T SLAP YOURSELF! And yes! Orlene, Fight-o!**

**Bubblekins1010- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy it more in the future!**

**X- Some Orlene back story time this chapter! This test will delve into her deepest memories!- X**

* * *

**"_How much longer..."_**

"Come on, Momma!" Orlene was at peace as her son called to her. Admana was playing around her legs, trying to herd her into their home. His dirty blonde curls bounced around his head and his bright eyes were lit up with happiness.

Willingly, she obeyed and smiled, watching Admana as he leaned slightly forward with the effort of pulling on her hand.

_It feels almost like it used to..._

Orlene blinked in confusion. Where did that thought come from?

As soon as the thought came to her, it disappeared in a flash laying forgotten in the back of her mind as her son dragged her towards their home.

"I want sweetrolls!" Admana squealed as Orlene watched him fondly, the child dropping her hand for only a moment to try and push the door open with his toddler arms.

_This scene is painfully familiar._

Orlene blinked in confusion again. Of course it was familiar. This was her life. Her home.

But why does it feel like she is forgetting something?

Once again, the thought was gone.

With a smile, the blonde woman reached over her curly haired child and pushed the door open then lavished affection onto the toddler as if he'd opened the door himself.

As they entered the home, Admana chanting, "Sweetrolls! Sweetrolls! Sweetrolls!" the entire way, Orlene couldn't help the strange feeling that hit her suddenly.

_Homesickness?_

She shook her confusion away, deeming it as one of those "weird feelings" she used to get.

"Alright, alright," Orlene leaned down and picked up her son underneath the arms and placed him on her hip. He then curled his little arms around her neck and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you, Momma," he said softly, his earlier energy gone for but a moment. Orlene stared at him in confusion.

"I wasn't out that long, my little camel."

Orlene froze. Where did she go out to, though? She couldn't remember what she was doing before Admana came out of their house. As a matter of fact, everything seemed hazy.

_Am I getting sick?_

She softly closed the door behind them as she carried her son through their house and to the kitchen, passing the reed flap that served as the door to their bedroom and the small dining room with a wooden table made from the wood of palm trees.

Their home was an humble one and it was just the way Orlene liked it. The entire area around their home was serene and peaceful enough to serve as the perfect place to raise a child, especially one as curious as Admana.

But something has changed.

Something_ was_ different, Orlene realized, silently focusing on that thought as she untangled one of her locks of hair out of her toddler's playful grasp.

"Momma?" Admana called to her with a curious expression as Orlene walked to one of their makeshift pantries and opened the door. Inside were rows of dried meats, herbs, and other foods that would not spoil for a while. On the top shelf was the prize Orlene was looking for.

She always kept the sweets out of her son's reach so he would not get into them behind her back.

"What is it, Admana?" Orlene said as she reached upwards to grab a papyrus paper wrapped sweetroll and pulled it from the shelf.

"When is Papa gonna be home?"

Orlene froze again, her hand halfway down the cabinet with the sweetroll in its grasp.

Of course something felt off. It was the absence of her husband.

She smiled and looked at Admana. "He will be home soon."

_Will he?_

She hid her uneasy frown and carried her son and the sweetroll to the dining table and set Admana in one if the chairs. She sat next to him and unwrapped his treat, setting the papyrus wrapping aside for reuse later. Admana would never finish the sweetroll. It was as large as one of Orlene's hands.

Admana grinned widely and reached for it. "Sweetroll!" He squealed and Orlene laughed, breaking off a piece for his tiny hands to grasp. Immediately, he snatched it from her hand and stuffed a bit of it into his mouth where he happily gnawed on it.

While his attention was focused elsewhere, Orlene allowed herself a moment to frown.

Her husband.

_Where was he? Out? He was always "out." Then where was "out" this time? What excuse would he come up with now?_

Orlene blinked in surprise again. What are these thoughts? Her husband was a good man who cared for her and their child. He was not unfaithful and she never doubted him before. Perhaps he was out with her father again?

Perhaps.

As if Orlene's thoughts were heard, they were answered.

"I'm home!" A man's voice called out just as the front door opened again, revealing a man that could only be Orlene's husband.

His skin was dark and his mouth held a soft smile, but his hazel eyes seemed darker than usual. He wore a simple gray robe that tied just below the waist and white Arabian pants as well as sandles that wrapped around his ankles.

To any outsider, this man would definetly be known as Admana's father. They had the same tussled hair.

Orlene stood with a smile. "Welcome home, Dalair."

Dalair smiled at her and walked inside, greeting his son who waved at him enthusiastically with a mouthful of sweetroll.

"Are you spoiling Admana again?" Dalair teased Orlene as he closed the door behind him and she chuckled in answer. It was then Orlene noticed he hid something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" She asked out of our curiosity.

Dalair only smirked mischievously. "Ah, and that, my dear, is a question for another day." Orlene rolled her eyes as her husband quoted her father when they first asked for Gaziim's blessing on their marriage. Of course, they were still young then.

"Alright, tell me."

Her husband chuckled and drew his hand from behind his back to reveal white honeyed flowers and held them out to Orlene.

Her heart fluttered as she took the sweet smelling plants and held them to her chest. "Dalair! Where did you get these?"

Dalair chuckled and shrugged. "A passing caravan."

Orlene smiled happily and held the flowers to her nose, smelling their sweet and familiar scent.

_Familiar scent?_

Orlene's eyes widened. The flowers. They reminded her of something. _What was it? Their name... what is their name...?_

"Dalair," She started out. "What are the names of these flowers?"

"Hm," the dirty blonde haired man seemed to think for a moment before chuckling. "It seems to have slipped my mind." The lie was behind his eyes.

Orlene knew. Yes, she knew. She stared at the flowers in her hand, barely noticing when her son called out to her to look at the "pretty flowers."

_What is it? What is it? You know them! Say their name!_

She froze. "_Jasmine..._"

Dalair stared at her in confusion as Orlene looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Jasmine," She repeated and suddenly everything seemed to come back to her. The blue haired girl, the one with the shining smile, the one she said she'd protect.

"Jasmine!" She suddenly cried and jumped out of her chair. Both Admana and Dalair stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, and maybe she had.

"Where is she? Where is Jasmine? You aren't my Admana! And you aren't Dalair! He was never this kind to me! Who are you?" Orlene cried.

"Admana" and "Dalair" looked surprised for just a moment before their lips twitched and parted into wicked grins.

"_It took you long enough_," Admana said, his high pitched childish voice changing to take on the beautiful voice of a woman.

"**Though I am surprised a human has actually broken out of Thelxiepia's spell**." Dalair's own voice distorted into a soft spoken, silk voiced woman.

Orlene blinked and suddenly found herself staring at the ceiling of a dark cave. She gasped aloud and sat up from where she layed on the damp ground and stared around her.

The darkness was only illuminated by two soft glowing orbs floating in front of her.

A third joined them a moment later and the original voice Orlene heard when she was falling before chimed out.

_You have done well, Orlene. I am Thelxiepia, one of this dungeon's protectors. The two you met in your dreams are Peisinoe and Aglaope, my two sisters._

Orlene could only sit there in confusion, her mouth agape as she fought to close it.

"T-That was a dream?" She managed to stutter out.

_Yes._

A sudden feeling of hopelessness washed over her. Orlene's throat felt constricted and heat burned the back of her eyes. She blinked rapidly.

It was a dream. Admana... their happy life before...

_You have had a tough life, Orlene. Much more than most I have trapped in their own dreams and it is this reason that allowed you to escape. You have a destiny, a great one. I can sense it coming from you. Orlene, this was your test to see if you could wield the great Zekeem, if you were worthy of being the Magi's chosen and I, Thelxiepia deem you worthy._

"_I, Peisinoe deem you worthy as well. You have shown a maternal love to care for your son and the will to protect the one you see as a daughter. It is a quality the great leaders of the world should all have_."

**As for I, Aglaope, you are worthy in my eyes. You recognized subtle hints sent to you and overall chose the world over your dream. I welcome you to our dungeon and grant you safe passage to Zekeem.**

**_Orlene. You have been found worthy!_**

~.~.~.~.~

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked Zekeem with concern. Orlene was acting strange on the pearl-like dial. She seemed to have picked up something, but once again nothing was there. She did many strange movements and seemed to be saying things partaining to an "Admana" and "Dalair."

It worried Jasmine to no end. She could see what was happening but none of her questions where being answered.

_It is as I said before, young Magi._ Zekeem rumbled from above her. _She is going through a trial and only the guardians may decided if she shall be a King Candidate._

"I heard you before," Jasmine didn't bother feeling guilty when she snapped at the Djinn. She was too worried for Orlene. "But what is_ happening_?"

"_No one knowsss_." Wadd hissed in Jasmine's ear. "_Thelxxxiepia, Peisssinoe, and Aglaope choossse what the humansss ssshall sssee. Ssshe could be dreaming about her passst, or her future. It may even be a nightmare_."

Well, to Jasmine it did not seem as if Orlene was having a nightmare. Actually, it looked as if she were at peace. She didn't know about anything that would happen in the future, there was no mention mention of herself yet, but she was almost positive Orlene may have been stuck in a trance about her past.

Possibly.

"Come on, Orlene." She murmured aloud. "Snap out of it!"

Orlene's strange behaviour went on for a little while, Jasmine worridly watching the entire time, until the blonde woman suddenly froze, staring at her hands.

Jasmine's attention was grabbed immediatly as the older woman whispered her name then repeated it louder, demanding where the bluenette **(see what I did there?)** was.

Then, Jasmine wasn't sure what happened next, because a second later, Orlene just disappeared!

She girl rose to her feet in an instant, staring at the now blank screen. Wadd hissed in alarm at her sudden movement and curled around her right arm to keep from falling to the ground.

"Where did she go?" Jasmine yelped.

_It seems her trial is over._ Zekeem state simply. _She has either passed, or has not. We shall know shortly_.

A moment later, the dark screen disappeared in a flash and the shape of Zekeem disappeared into the golden basket.

Jasmine could only stare helplessly. Orlene had to be okay. She was coming back, right? She felt herself start to tear up in frustration and furiously rubbed at her eyes with the arm Wadd was not curled around.

"_Ssshe will be okay_," Wadd comforted. "_If ssshe did not passs she would ssstill be ssstuck in her dream ssstate_."

Jasmine felt only a little relieved at that. She willed the woman to return quickly so they may continue their journey together. To find Aladdin.

Suddenly, there was a loud _pop_ and a bright flash of light momentarily blinded Jasmine and when she blinked open her eyes, she yelled out happily.

Standing very at the entrance to the dungeon room was Orlene, looking very confused.

"Orlene!" Jasmine yelled and sprinted towards the woman who turned towards her, her own face brightening.

"Jasmine!" She called out and met the girl halfway.

They ended up in a crashed heap, their arms wrapped around each other and laughing happily.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again!" Jasmine cried, grasping the woman's waist as tightly as she could. Orlene just laughed and patted her back.

"We were going to see each other again," she assured, then bundled the girl up in her arms and held her. "I was sure of that."

Jasmine smiled at that, momentarily forgetting what could have happened if Orlene had not snapped out of the dream. They both would have been trapped there for a very, very long time.

"I missed you, Orlene."

"I missed you too."

* * *

**X- Okay,I know you need an explanation for why I was gone so long. I've had several pms about when I was going to update but some people seem to have forgotten that I have a life outside of writing. This is just my fun hobby and like all hobbies there are things that come ahead of them. Like planning my life outside of high school, studying and taking the A.C.T. tests juniors have to take, etc, etc. So please bear with me when I take a while to update. I can't always do this at once and chapters take planning. So, next chapter should be up sooner than this one, I promise. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It was rushed. -X**


	11. Chapter Ten- Dungeon Defeated

**Okay, I finally got back to this to revise it after I updated via phone. I fixed the errors in this chapter and the next so it should be better. Oh! And I have to answer all of those lovely reviews you guys gave me! But they will be on a later chapter because I wanted you guys to see them when I update the next chapter.**

* * *

"I missed you too..."

Orlene smiled softly as she stood, pulling Jasmine up along with her. The girl was staring up at her happily, though Orlene did not miss the worry in her eyes.

Then she realized something. How in the world did Jasmine get into this dungeon room?

"How did you get away from the boulder?" She asked.

Jasmine blinked. "My turban at first, and then I walked."

"Is that how you got here?"

"No, Wadd brought me. There was this cave I found that turned out not to be a cave..."

"Who's Wadd?"

Jasmine held her arm out where the ebony snake clung, staring at Orlene while flicking his purple tongue. "This is my new friend, Wadd. He wants to travel with us."

_"Pleasssed to officially meet you..."_ He hissed softly.

It took only one moment for Orlene to yelp and jumped backwards.

"It talked!" She shrieked.

Jasmine blinked in surprise as Orlene pointed. "Yep, he does."

_"Forgive my ssstartling you."_

Orlene stopped pointing and stared for just a moment before straightening. "He wants to come with us." She asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Okay... and even if we could take him, how would we get out of here?"

"Um..." Jasmine tapped a finger to her chin and turned towards the golden basket. "Maybe Zekeem knows?"

"Zekeem?" Orlene spoke up. "Those voices mentioned him..."

"Voices?" Jasmine turned back to Orlene. "I didn't hear anything besides your voice..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know exactly what was happening, but Zekeem made something appear that I could see you out of. You were doing some weird things." Jasmine noticed Orlene freeze as she spoke.

Orlene, scared and curious about it all, asked, "What was I doing?"

"Moving... alot. I'm not sure what. You were in some sort of oasis at first, but you kept interacting with things that weren't there..." Jasmine glanced up at Orlene's face. "And you kept saying 'Admana' and 'Dalair.' Who are they?"

Orlene's expression turned mortified in an instant and Jasmine's turned into one of immediate worry.

"I... they..." Orlene searched for the words to tell the girl about her past, about the hell she went through, but she couldn't get the words out.

Surprisingly, understanding dawned on Jasmine's face and she smiled softly. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Orlene's unhappy expression melted into one of fondness as she looked down on Jasmine. "Thank you. One of these days... I will tell you but..." She wiped at one of her eyes with a hand to hide the small dew drop that escaped. "The memories are too fresh right now. It may get into the way of us finding Aladdin."

Jasmine nodded and her smile widened. "Okay! But first, we need to get out of here." She turned around to where Zekeem watched from his basket, his size smaller than it was before for some reason.

Orlene stared behind Jasmine, just now noticing the blue giant. It was a bit daunting for her to finally notice this towering figure clad in a shimmering, silvery cloth from head to waist with yellow square eyes and a yellow tuft of hair sticking out from beneath his cowl.

_-Before you leave, Magi, there is first the matter of your King Candidate. Zekeem motioned to Orlene. I am pleased to finally meet you in person, blonde one. The young Magi here is quite fond of you.-_

"R-Really?" Orlene stuttered and Jasmine elbowed her playfully.

"Of course I am!"

A sound that seemed to be a chuckle of amusement came from Zekeem.

_-Orlene, young Magi, you are the first and only humans to have entered into my dungeon and made it into my chambers. The treasure that you saught is now yours.-_

As he said this, the wooden bobbles and trinkets that filled the room suddenly flashed with a blinding light before easing off into a bright gold. The two girls stared in awe at the room around them, the lights in the room bouncing off of the gold, leaving yellow light trailing over everything.

"But we didn't come for treasures," Orlene said, confused. "We came searching for Aladdin."

"It's okay," Jasmine spoke up next to her. "Wadd showed me Aladdin. He's alive and with friends. He's safe and we'll find him."

Orlene was unsure about what to make of this. "Okay..." She said slowly, then looked around the now shining room. "You said the treasure is ours, right?"

_-Yes.-_

"I heard that when a dungeon was beaten, they disappeared. There would be no way for us to take all of this."

Jasmine giggled at this. "We don't need all of it, silly. A small bag full of it could probably set us up for life."

"That's true..." Orlene murmured as she continued to gaze around the room. Memories flashed through her mind, ones she really wished had not reasurfaced.

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Of course I'm sure! With that much treasure, we could live in comfort, as kings and queens! And Admana would be able to...'_

Her thoughts trailed off at the lie. That's all it was. A lie. And she did it without anyone but Jasmine. But now she realized, that dream meant nothing anymore.

"You're right," she continued in a louder voice. "We need nothing more than a small bag full."

"Over here!" Jasmine suddenly called, as Orlene was looking around, lost in her thoughts, Jasmine managed to find a two white, silken bags somehow and was waving them around with vigor. But the bags were so small that were easily the size of her hand.

"But those bags are so small..." Orlene drew closer to the young girl.

"I don't think so," Jasmine smiled. "The Rukh like them. So there must be something special about them." Wadd slithered over her shoulder in curiosity and stared at it.

_"Ah yesss, I'd forgotten thessse little trinketsss. They are ssspecial. Like many of the treasssuresss here,"_ Wadd hissed, his tongue flickering with every word. _"Zekeem told me of each of thessse. It isss like the wine vat that never emptiesss. Thisss can hold anything an everything," he paused there. "Within a reasssonable sssize."_

"Oh?" Jasmine breathed curiously and opened the top of one of the small bags, reaching her hand in. It easily fit and within a moment, both her and Orlene's eyes were wide in amazement. Her arm fit in all the way to the shoulder! And the bag was only palm sized on the outside.

"Whoa! It's true! I wonder how much we can fit in here!" She exclaimed snd withdrew her hand.

Within the next for minutes, the two girls filled the bags with as much gold as they thought reasonable and stopped together in front of Zekeem. Both had happy smiled on their faces. They glanced at each other and Jasmine gave her bag a playfully jingle.

"We're ready to go, Zekeem."

~.~.~.~.~

Originally, it was a normal day in Troislav. The sun was a bright and as hot as usually, the markets were still full of stalls with things so sell, many different people were out buying many different things, and those that went into the Zekeem Dungeon had yet to return.

But something was different. The people of Troislav could sense it in the air and it made them restless. Something was happening just beneath their noses, yet they had no idea what could be happening.

It was at this point mid-sun on this 'normal' Troislav day, that many things change.

It started with a deep rumbling beneath the earth that set everything above it moving. Wares clattered from their stalls and people lost their balance as the ground beneath their feet started to tremble. Several cries filled the air as a large cloud of dust rose above the center of their city. A loud groaning filled the air as the Zekeem Dungeon seemed to lean to one side, trembling harshly in the cloud of dust.

Then in a blinding flash, the Dungeon was gone.

The trembling stopped abruptly and only silence rang in the air. Then suddenly, everyone in Troislav was running to where the golden Dungeon used to stand.

And there in the center of the city, they found the gaping hole where the Dungeon used to sit. And in the center of that

.

.

.

.

.

was a _single_ blond woman and a small shining bag.

_"The dungeon is beaten, Magi."_

* * *

**X- Aaaaand, the Dungeon Arc is over. Geheheheeeee. Weren't expecting that, we're you? Hehe! I hope you enjoyed it and remember what I mentioned earlier: First to review on this chapter gets a sneak peak at the Aladdin chapter! Oh, and sorry it keeps taking so long. I will have an official schedule soon. -X**


	12. Chapter Eleven- We'll Meet Again

**HEY GUYS! SURPRISE! I ACTUALLY UPLOADED ON TIME!**

**Like last chapter, this one was uploaded via phone so my answers to your reviews will be on the next chapter which will hopefully be up as fast as this one. So let's cross our fingers and hope that life doesn't go to sh*t. Which it may soon. You never know. ANYWHO! Onto the happy stuff!**

**Well.. kind of happy stuff. A certain someone's sad backstory is revealed.**

* * *

_**"The dungeon is beaten, Magi."**_

Two days.

Two days is how long they've been seperated. Orlene bit her lip in worry, staring down at the map in her hands.

Two days since she opened her eyes to find that she'd appeared, alone, in the empty hole where the Zekeem Dungeon used to stand with the dungeon item, that bag, in her hands. Everyone from Troislav had gathered around the hole where the Dungeon once stood, trying to figure out what this trickery was. A lone woman had beaten the dungeon? Impossible!

Orlene's eyebrows furrowed. No, she wasn't alone. She was never alone in there. Even when they'd been seperated inside, Jasmine had been watching over her.

But she had no clue what was going on. By those that offered to explain to her, Orlene and Jasmine had not been in the Zekeem Dungeon for a day or two like she originally thought. They'd been in there an entire six months! But now, two days later, with the treasure she'd gathered in hand, Orlene was trying to find a way and a place where she could meet back up with the little blue haired girl she'd unknowingly given her heart to.

There was no way for her to know where the girl was, though. But Orlene would find her. She knew she would.

Soon after she found herself where the former dungeon was, she'd asked around Troislav to see if Jasmine had shown up somewhere. She even cornered some of the caravans coming in to see if they saw her just outside of the city. No one saw Jasmine and only the woman at the Inn they stayed at before entering the dungeon even remembered that Orlene had once been with a blue haired girl.

Now, she was once again walking through Troislav, gathering travel materials to replace the ones that had spoiled from their six month disappearing act. At least the lady at the Inn had been kind enough to protect the shoulder pack they kept.

With one piece of gold from her bag, Orlene managed to get an entire bag of apples, white cloth, bread, a dagger, and some new clothes to replace the robes that she'd worn for a long time.

After deciding her change, Orlene was now dressed in white pants similar to Jasmine's but with a gold sash that hung off of her right hip. Her shirt consisted of a loose white top that was cut at the shoulders and had billowing sleeves that ended at her elbow. Aside from the long gold trim that covered her stomach, the shirt was otherwise undecorated.

As for her hair, it was no longer tied at the end and instead hung in two plaits down her back. And as per usual, her feet were bare with only her bell anklets adorning them. The familiar jingle of the anklets comforted her with every step she took.

Orlene paused in her thinking and glanced down at her anklets. When she'd gone through her change of attire, she'd noticed something new about them. A small circular etching on one of the anklets that was very similar to the one that was on the golden basket Zekeem had resided in. She knew this was where the Djinn now was as he could not live in a dungeon that was no longer there.

Orlene sighed in annoyance at this. Her world had too many confusing things in it.

"All right! Let's start buying!" A female voice suddenly started to shout and Orlene moved from her thoughts at the familiar tone.

"Fresh snow melons, white apricots, and palm! All kinds of things that you can't get in this town!" Oh, Orlene definitely knew that voice!

Quickly, she shoved her map into the travel basket on her back and looked wildly around for the source of that voice. She found it a moment later at a merchant's stall with exotic fruits and other foods. With a smile, Orlene started towards the stall.

"You with kebab! How about something to wash away the aftertaste?" The voice continued as Orlene drew closer. "And drunken old man over there you can turn this snow melon into alcohol! And- Orlene?"

Said blonde woman's smile grew larger as she stopped in front of the stall and the owner to the familiar voice spotted her. And it belonged to none other than Leila, a member to the village that Orlene's caravan used to live in. Back when- Orlene quickly shook that thought away. Not now.

"Leila!" Orlene exclaimed to the dark blond girl who beamed up at her with a surprised look on her face. Then she noticed the dark skinned girl next to Leila and she smiled. "And Saasa! You've both grown up!"

"Miss Orlene!" Saasa spoke first, looking shocked. "Isn't this a surprise!

"Orlene!" Leila called and put down the melon she was holding to jump over the stall and envelope Orlene in a tight hug. "It's been forever! How are you? How have you been? Is the rest of your family here? Where's little Admana, I haven't seen him in forever!"

At this, Orlene's smile fade and she grew tense. Leila noticed this and let go, back up a step to search Orlene's eyes. Her dark blue eyes widened in disbelief then narrowed in sadness. "The sickness to him from you, didn't it?"

Orlene opened her mouth to protest that this isn't what happened, but then she remembered. She couldn't tell them what really happened. Shame filled her at the thought of what she could not do to save her only son. And why it was all her fault.

"Yes," she murmured and looked away from the saddened caravan girl.

"Oh," Leila breathed, then she stepped forward and gave Orlene a softer hug. "And what of Dalair?" Orlene tensed again.

"He's no longer here either." She didn't know if this were true or not, but she didn't care. He was out of her life for good.

To change the subject, she looked down at Leila with a smile. "But everything is okay now. Admana is safe now and no longer in pain. Soon after you left with your caravan, my father and I and the rest of the village left to make our own caravan."

No, she could no tell the real reason they left, that there was no village to go back to. It would break the poor girl's heart.

A large smile split Leila's face. "That's great! Are they all here?"

Orlene shook her head. "No, we parted ways a bit outside of Troislav. I'm on a journey to search for someone."

Leila beamed again. "Really? Well, you can travel with us for a while. We're headed to Balbadd if you want to come with us."

Orlene remembered hearing about Balbadd, but she'd never been there before. How would Jasmine even be there?

"I'll think about it," she smiled.

"Leila," a soft spoken voice suddenly drew the attention of both blond girls and Saasa. Orlene turned and found, much to her surprise, a Fanalis girl! And carrying an entire load of caravan supplies and wares!

Orlene had heard the Fanalis were strong, but this was ridiculous!

"Ah!" Leila turned to the scarlet haired girl while Orlene was entranced by the girl's deep red eyes. "I sure am glad you joined our caravan, Morgiana!"

A moment later, the Fanalis girl easily set down the wares she had in her hands and turned back to Leila who was talking excitedly to Orlene about how strong Morgiana was.

"Oh yeah," Leila exclaimed. "Orlene, this is Morgiana, she joined our caravan about six months back. Morgiana, this is Orlene. She's an old friend of mine back before we made our caravan. She might travel with us for a while."

"I think," Orlene started off thoughtfully. "It may be a good idea for me to go with you to Balbadd. Something is telling me I need to go there. But I'm scared that my friend may show up here and search for me and I wouldn't be here."

"Oh," Leila looked dejected at this. "Well, maybe we could help you. Who is this person and what do they look like?"

"Her name is Jasmine," Orlene answered immediately. She held a hand out to about the middle of her stomach. "About this tall. She has a long blue braid, blue eyes, a golden bangle and an ebony snake. She also wears a turban on her head. We got seperated a few days ago."

Suddenly, the Fanalis shoved her face in front of Orlene's. "Does she have a twin brother? One named Aladdin?"

Orlene blinked, startled. "Y-Yes. I was helping her look for him."

Morgiana suddenly gave a small smile and backed up a bit. "I know Aladdin. We met in Quishan. He told me he was searching for his twin sister, Jasmine."

Orlene felt her heart skip a beat. "Really? A-Are you sure?" She leaned forward, a hopeful look on her face. Morgiana nodded and Orlene broke out into a smile.

"Do you know where he is now? Jasmine is looking for him too and I promised I'd help her. If he's here then I could find her quicker as well!"

"I ended up getting seperated from him, along with another friend of his," Morgiana looked saddened. "His friend, Alibaba, left a message for Aladdin so that way if he returns to Quishan he will know to meet up with Alibaba in Balbadd. I'm to them there, that's why I am traveling with Leila and Saasa. Afterwards, I am going to head to my home country."

If Orlene's mind wasn't made up before, it was made up now. "I'll go with you," she announced. "If Aladdin is headed there, the Jasmine would be too. She said they have a connection that she could follow. So we will all meet up there."

It was decided. Orlene would find Jasmine in Balbadd.

But not without leaving a message for the girl at the Inn.

~.~.~.~.~

It was barely a day of traveling when Orlene, Leila, Saasa, and Morgiana arrived at a city that stood between Troislav and Balbadd. The caravan Leila and Saasa belonged to easily accepted another person among their ranks and it now stood outside of this other city, one Orlene did not know the name of.

She'd followed the other three to the city to help set up a stall in payment for allowing her to journey with them, but when they arrived inside, it was nothing like what she expected.

It was almost entirely empty aside from suspicious looking people lining the inside walls of the city. Unlike what she was used to at the entrances of cities, there were no merchant stalls set up or people trying to barter for wares. It was utterly silent and Orlene could feel eyes on her from every angle. She did not like this place.

"I wonder if something happened here?" Saasa mumbled worriedly from Orlene's right.

At that point, a man that looked like a former merchant heft bags over his shoulder and started to head towards the entrance of the city.

Leila stopped him with a call, "What's happened here?"

"There was some internal strife in Balbadd," the man said gruffly, pausing long enough to give them an answer. Orlene felt her heart stop for a moment at this. Strife in Balbadd. And Aladdin was heading there and possibly Jasmine. "A bunch of failed bandits and roughnecks have been pouring into town. You people better take off as soon as you can too."

As the man left without another word Leila turned to Orlene. "I'm not afraid of failed bandits. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Just ignore them and we'll keep selling."

Orlene gave a slow and thought full nod as Leila turned around, only to run into someone.

"Ow! That hurt!" The dark blond girl grumbled as she turned, gasping as she came face to face with the man she ran into.

Orlene immediately knew she did not like this man. He stood tall with white-gray hair falling down his shoulders. But she did not let the gray hair fool her. This man was young. And arrogant base on the sneer on his face. He was dressed fancy so he obviously had a lot of money. Not to mention he also had a bright red gloss painted on his bottom lip. He would be a very pretty man, if not for the ugly scowl.

"Look where you're going, damn it!" Leila shouted at him, an angry look on her face. Orlene did not bother to point out the fact that she ran into him, but then the man did stop randomly in front of her.

"My goodness- such a a vulgar girl!" The man sneered down at Leila. But before the poor girl could get a word in, the man lifted a hand and chains jingled on command.

Orlene could only stare, aghast, as the man turned with an entire line of slaves bound by neck to the chain and started to walk with them following. Beside her, Morgiana gasped, staring at the slaves. Orlene noticed she kept shuffling her feet as if she were trying to decided whether to go free them or not and Orlene was having trouble with the same thought.

She bit her tongue.

She couldn't do anything. This man was obviously powerful in this city and to mess with him and his slaves would mean death for Orlene and she had a set of twins to find.

"Slave traders," Leila growled, an angry expression on her face.

"Poor things," Saasa murmured and Orlene couldn't agree more. The slaves were hunger thin and dirty. Not to mention that they bore the scars of abuse.

"Why did we have a system if slavery?" She sighed with a disapproving click of her tongue. Beside her, Morgiana let out a barely noticeable growl and Orlene glanced at her in confusion. But the Fanalis did not notice and instead stared in determination at the shrinking backs of the slaves.

~.~.~.~.~

That night, Orlene found herself standing outside of the city with the caravan, watching Morgiana who had snuck out of their sleeping places a few minutes before. The scarlet haired girl had taken up at spot on an old, broken down wall and now sat curled up on it, staring at the city from a distance.

For at moment, both girls were silent before Orlene approached her. "May I sit with you?" Morgiana gave an almost unnoticeable bob of her head.

With a shy smile, Orlene sat next to her and let her legs hang off of the wall. They were both silent a while longer until the blonde woman noticed Morgiana rubbing at her ankles.

"Darn these scars," the girl murmured softly as Orlene watched. The blonde woman's eyes widened as she finally noticed the chafed and dark marks around the girl's ankles. This Fanalis used to be a slave!

"I wish they would just fade away..." So she had scars she wished to loose as well? "Whoever thought of chaining human beings?"

"I don't know," Orlene murmured truthfully. "But humans are cruel creatures. But me and you are alike in this. You were a slave to humans, and I was a slave to my emotions and that led me to be blind to everything else." She let out an unamused chuckle at herself.

"You have scars you didn't deserve and want to go away and I have scars that I do deserve and cannot just wipe them away."

"Were you a slave?" Morgiana asked softly.

Orlene shook her head. "I might as well have been. I fell in love with a man, married, and had a child with him. He was so charming and loving, and I became blind to everything he did. He slept around other women, and though I knew it, I ignored it. Blamed his actions on the wine he drank. But he never came home with alcohol on his breath. He lost much of our money through gambling to the point we had to rely on my father to care for us. But I ignored this too. Then came the point that my son became ill and we had nothing to heal his sickness. My husband, former husband, made an excuse to leave to try and get money so we could afford my son's treatment. He said he would go to a dungeon."

Morgiana gave a soft gasp beside her.

"I don't know if he ever actually did go into a dungeon, but I found out later that Dalair, that bastard, sold my entire village for money." She gave a sad, lifeless chuckle and dropped her head into her hands, her breathing becoming labored and tears starting to well in her eyes. "Slave traders came and burned everything down. Admana and I were trapped in our home, and my father saved us. But the burns we'd gotten and the smoke we'd inhaled made Admana's sickness worse and he died within the day."

Orlene took a deep breath and leaned away from her hands to look at the star lit sky above them. She had no idea as to why she was telling all of this to Morgiana, but it was nice getting it off if her chest.

She pulled her shirt up slightly to expose the deep, still red scars that twirled across her ribs and under her breasts, it also traveled over the rest of her chest but she dare not expose them.

"These are the scars I have to deal with from my own stupidity. My son died because I chose to be blind to everything around me. But your scars are the signs of your survival and escape from the impossible. Just remember that, Morgiana. Scars are always given for a reason, and it is for that reason that you interpret them as such. Everything is done for and reason," Orlene looked down in her lap. "And if Dalair had not betrayed me, I would never have met Jasmine."

Orlene raised her head and looked up at the sky, letting her words sink into the Fanalis.

Yes, if Dalair had not betrayed her, she would never have met that wonderful child by the name of Jasmine.

I'll find you Jasmine. We'll me again.

* * *

**X- AND ORLENE'S BACK STORY IS REVEALED! Sad isn't it? What do you think? Let me know! First to comment gets an oc thrown into the story for a cameo! -X**


	13. End Arc 1- Begin Arc 2 (Aka: the Plan)

**Hey guys! Okay, so I have gone over this plan already for the people that follow me on Wattpad. I am NOT ending this story. Don't leave yet, I've got a bit plan to tell you about.**

**So:**

**1\. Arc 1 of this story is finished. So, like people asked, I am going to start the second Arc on a different story and label this one complete.**

**2\. I am going to revise and rewrite this before starting the second story.**

**3\. I will let you know when I publish the second story.**

**4\. I am going to create a companion to Double Magi and it's Sequel. You should be happy, it's about Orlene's past.**

**5\. It will be a bit before I start either one, I have to plan them some more and I have to draw the covers for them again. **

**7\. I may draw the covers in a live steam and when I start them I will post a new chapter on here. **

**8\. For extra information on this story and what will be going on, follow Snaffleflux or TuftsofCotton on Tumblr or Georgia-tradeaux on Wattpad. All of these are my extra accounts and if you want to contact me, I recommend through those instead of on here since I never check my private messages on here... much. **

**Now, as for why it has taken me a looooooooooong time to post all of this, I had to get a new phone and I have no computer to write on and I just got a new tablet with a keyboard so now my updating is about to zoom forward. So please hang on a little while as I work things out. Thank you for reading!**

**WORD FOR THE DAY- Hakkuna Mattata**


	14. BRUH ITS IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Quick question, since Wattpad and Fanfiction are different, would you guys prefer it if I keep Double Magi and it's Sequel all on one story and keep the Sequel a Wattpad Only thing? I'd still be doing a separate story on here, aka, a Double Magi rewrite. I may change the name of Double Magi as well. Idk. My writing style has changed and feel I've gotten better in the two years since I started this story.**

**Yes, two years. I'm lazy, I know. I'm sorry. Before when I first started this story is had all the time in the world since I was stuck in bed with surgery. But now I'm just about to enter college and I'm reeeeeally hoping it does not take as long to complete the sequeal, or for Fanficion: Arc 2. **

**I've finished with the covers for either one. You can find them on my Deviantart at TuftsofCotton or Tumblr under the same name. Let me know what you think and which one you prefer please. I'm gonna finished the rewrite and let you guys know on here when I've started Arc 2 on it so you can go and read it.**


	15. MOVING TO NEW ACCOUNT- NOT ABANDONED

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN ACTIVE LATELY. I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING WHAT WITH STARTING COLLEGE AND FINALLY GETTING MY FEET UNDER ME WITH DRAWING. **

**OKAY, SO HERE IS THE BIG KICKER.**

**This account is going to be abandoned. Not the stories. The account. And I am moving to a new one on here so I can start fresh and rewrite everything onto there. **

**You can find me as SnaffleFlux. For those who find that name familiar, I hope you do because that is my Tumblr as well as my Deviantart (SnaffleFlux-draws) and art blog (snaffle-draws on Tumblr).**

**I will be posting this on each of the stories that I will be moving over to my new account and for the ones that I am not moving, I will be giving a formal farewell as well as allow any that want to adopt it to take it as their own (with my plot included if they want to continue in the direction I was taking.)**

**I will be posting an extra chapter on the ones I am keeping when they have officially been moved to SnaffleFlux so that those who want to continue to follow the stories and re-read them in my newer style can read them.**

**Another thing: none of the stories on here are going to be deleted just yet. So that those who find them will know where to go to find the new ones as well as have them in an easy place that I could get to them. I need to rewrite them after all and I can't just remember everything off the top of my head.**

**Sorry for the sudden abandonment of this account and lack of interest.**

**Formerly known as Little Did You Know,**

**-SnaffleFlux**


	16. Officially on New Account

**HEY! THIS STORY IS OFFIALLY ON MY NEW ACCOUNT. IT IS TITLED: **Double Magi (Arc 1 Rewrite)


End file.
